


REVERIE

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aztec Mythology - Freeform, Captivity, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Doctor Edward, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Farmer Harry, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mythology References, Nudity, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, The Styles Triplets, Wolf Pack, mentions of sickness, souls as butterflies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: La historia de Marcel Osre, un Alfa que está atrapado en un mundo donde fue abandonado por su familia y que después de tanto tiempo en aislamiento, es un resiliente Omega quien logra rescatarlo. Reverie: un estado de perdición placentera en los pensamientos propios, un ensueño.❝No eres muerte, mi vida, eres mío❞





	1. Introducción

 

Reposa en la tierra como un animal muerto, es un crudo encuentro, la humedad de las plantas abriga su cuerpo y él solo puede contemplar esa agónica ráfaga de luz. Su aroma es una epifanía sobrenatural, inhalarle parece convertir en tripero al ser más ufano, sin embargo, hay una melodía melancólica en sus latidos. 

Sus caminos se cruzan en el ritmo más tenue pero preciso, ambos intentan huir de lo que no pueden escapar. La más sublime tragedia, no, su encuentro es tan sólo el inicio incandescente del destello de una quimera. 

En el aire navegan olas, ondas de energía que todos sienten, pero nadie ve: este es un mundo de vibraciones cariño. Existe después de tanto tiempo luminiscencia en el camino trazado por el pánico y los escalofríos. 

 

_**Él ha perdido algo que la luna no le regresará.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trailer de la historia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO_Gr2sT4MQ


	2. 0.✽

>  
> 
> **"Yo no vivo, yo ardo,**
> 
> **yo no lloro, yo lluevo...**
> 
> **Y así todo el tiempo."**
> 
> _— Loreto Sesma._

 

 

No podía deshacerse del ardor bajo sus párpados, el suspiro que ahora abandona sus costillas tiembla en el aire frente a él. Aún en su escape, se permite danzar bajo la incesante precipitación, su madre solía decirle que era un alma como la llama de una vela; cándida y cálida, ahora se encuentra anhelando que la tormenta arrastre a la tierra su sucia esencia y la sepulté, anhela paz, desea acunarla con los rugidos de la tempestad, con la melodía del final.

La vehemencia del clima no aterra su sistema, las llamas de sus dedos expiran diminutas gotas sangrientas: en su mente solo hay una pesadilla que lo acompaña como su sombra, tan familiar que el pánico parece un amigo de la infancia. Su palma acaricia su vientre abrigado, una sonrisa creciente en su rostro tras escuchar a los insectos comenzar su orquesta con la naturaleza, agudos acordes lo anestesian para una fantasía lejana, distante de esa realidad en donde todo su ser duele.

Uñas rascan su irritado cuello como si intentaran apaciguar la comezón del veneno que aún lo viola, que aún le recuerda lo que la luna le arrebató. Sus muslos están rozados, sus pasos son desprevenidos, la lana de su vestido actúa como una red pesada.

_"Rebelde, reacio, indomable"_

_''Mamá, yo quiero ser una fogata''_

_''Entonces deberás cuidarte de las tormentas''_

Él sabe que está cruzando los límites, las reglas, las raíces de otras manadas, los sonidos del río llenándose provocan temor a sus descalzos pies, la tormenta se vuelve feroz y sus enlodadas piernas se cansan aún más con el peso de la tierra mojada. Pero no puede volver al mármol, a la sangre, al agua. Ahí todo es frío, mórbido, siniestro.

La naturaleza sigue llamando a casa, los roedores temerosos, las ranas devorando moscas, el cielo gris evoca el recuerdo de su madre despidiéndose de él mientras agita su mano;

 _''Las fogatas no pertenecen al mar''_ pequeño omega de seis años lo cree, su mamá tenía una afición por las sirenas, su papá por quemar cosas, ambos tan volátiles que su papá quemó su hogar y mamá se ahogó en el mar donde su amante la despidió años atrás.

Ante el juicio, su padre fue desterrado junto con su cachorro del territorio, el bosque de Primlit era fúnebre como los solitarios viajeros grises, nada era de nadie y nadie era de nadie.

_''Si lloras te vas a apagar''_

Su flequillo se pega a su rostro caliente, ahora lo devora la sensación de que el lobo aún le persigue pero a su alrededor solo hay kilómetros de árboles que le dan la bienvenida, el joven no sabe su rumbo, su orientación, ni la hora del día, retraído cachorro creció en una choza de aluminio, verde anatomía devorada cada día, cada noche.

Irises bravos persisten, jugando a mientras el lobo no está durante días, simpatizantes siervos lo miran, no temen, los omegas dan vida, no quitan la vida.

"Si tan solo supieran" él murmura, las nubes vuelven a gruñir, lo último en su estómago fueron tres ciruelas. Su alma gime, la incertidumbre es dañina en su estado, su corazón palpita con alivio cuando en el centro del bosque reside un sauce, sus cortinas de hojas serenándose con el viento. Tierna criatura se sienta en las faldas del majestuoso árbol, incrédulo e ignorante de que otras criaturas se esconden en aquel sitio.

Estrellada espalda se apoya contra el tronco, sus párpados se cierran y cuando se abren la tormenta ha parado, dejando solo trazos de humedad en el éter del lugar.

De pronto, amarillas alas lo saludan, la mariposa reposa en su rodilla y él la contempla con sumo interés, aquel ser irradia luz tornasol en su silencio. Cuando la esperanza se eleva en el aire de nuevo, el omega se levanta, siguiendo el camino de la criatura como si él fuera de metal y ella un imán.

El paso del aliento raspa su garganta después de un par de kilómetros, su naturaleza llora por consuelo que no ha recibido en años y que ahora parece torturar su frágil espíritu. Los árboles a su alrededor comienzan a mantener distancias estrechas, raíces tan gruesas que el omega tiene que escalarlas, la tierra comienza a carecer de césped en las zonas donde los altos troncos y sus ramas no permiten al sol besar la tierra.

La mariposa sigue vacilando en el aire a unos cuantos metros de él, la niebla creciente abraza al ambiente y él continúa caminando tras la pequeña belleza, siguiéndola como un cachorro curioso y perdido. Con la bruma aún más gruesa, él ya no puede ver a un metro delante de él, su guía se ha esfumado y ahora no tiene emoción que utilizar como escudo, cae en sus rodillas, llorando.

"Mamá, ¿Qué debo hacer si yo soy la tormenta?" el sabor amargo de sus palabras lo hace tragar mal y un hipido molesto comienza a sacudir su pecho cada diez segundos.

Se recuesta en la tierra, la neblina parece abrazarlo a él y en su desconsolada escena, un par de ciervos corren asustados por su lado, tan rápido que lo hacen dudar si aquello fue un sueño, pero al menos el susto ahuyento su hipo. Se pone de pie y cuando mira hacia arriba la mariposa de antes está ahí, volando y reposando en el dedo que él extiende.

"Pensé que me habías dejado" se sobresalta cuando en las alas del insecto crecen unas manchas y estás adquieren la forma de unos ojos. Su dedo tiembla y cuando mira al suelo las ramas y hojas que crujieron en el momento en el que se recostó vuelven a crujir, pero esta vez, se incendian.

El fuego se comporta sumiso bajo su talón, irises de opal negro contemplan las manchas semejantes a ojos en las alas de la mariposa, su competencia de miradas sin parpadeos se interrumpe cuando él estornuda, su nariz adquiriendo un rosado aspecto.

La criatura resume su vuelo, sin embargo ahora parece esperarlo y él sonríe porqué a pesar de que esas manchas le causan escalofríos, siente que no está solo. Parece consolarle que si muere antes de encontrar refugio alguien será testigo de que ahí perdió la vida, no le preocupa quién devorará su cuerpo, no logra mortificarle nada de lo que pasé una vez que se haya ido.

Louis cae en la realización de que ha dejado atrás el territorio de Primlit y ahora traspasa la frontera de un nuevo lugar, la calima se disuelve, todo su alrededor es verde. Detiene sus pasos cuando un conjunto de aullidos se escucha a lo lejos, aquellos ecos significan dos cosas: Peligro, corre.

Y lo hace, sin dirección levanta sus talones del suelo, todo arde, sus pies arden, su entrepierna arde, su pecho arde, pero no puede permitirse ser atrapado, no puede volver, el pánico le grita que corra aunque él está cansado de huir.

 _"El dolor no tiene límites"_ le dijo una noche su padre antes de envenenar su vientre.

Así que corre, corre hasta que siente que todo su ser se volverá ceniza, las condiciones lo hacen lento y su olfato percibe que hay algo cerca, no hay sol después de la tormenta, el atardecer se roba la luz y se esconde con ella, los nervios del omega gimotean ante la idea de la oscuridad de la noche.

Un gruñido congela sus movimientos, sus ojos se redirigen al lobo gris que se encuentra a unos suspiros de él, lágrimas descienden violentamente cuando un enorme hocico gruñe a milímetros de su rostro. Su naturaleza vibra, emitiendo un gemido de auxilio, omega en peligro, pero la bestia parece aún más molesta, filosos dientes descienden y desgarran su vestido de lana.

"¡No, no, no!" ruega cuando un colmillo traza la piel rosada de su muslo, tras percibir el olor a carne y sangre del aliento de la bestia Louis quiere vomitar ahí mismo las tres ciruelas que ingirió hace días.

Milagro del destino, el violín nervioso que toca en su corazón descansa aliviado cuando otro gruñido distrae al lobo que amenaza con devorarlo, el animal de melena gris se aparta concentrando su atención en la criatura frente a él- otro lobo, melena de un rojo mirlo. El omega no espera a que ambas fieras comiencen a luchar, se pone de pie con su vestido roto y vuelve a correr.

La anatomía cansada comienza a rendirse, por su mente pasan los recuerdos de toda las cosas que amo de este mundo, la noche llega tan rápido y lo último que siente es su cuerpo caer, sus dedos acarician la tierra, pequeñita como la vida que la luna le arrebató.

En su estado de inconsciencia no puede sentir como alguien lo sostiene en sus brazos.


	3. 1. ✽

 

 

 

> **"La pena es pura y sagrada,**
> 
> **y hasta en la muerte puede haber belleza**
> 
> **si sabemos vivirla."**
> 
> _—Rosa Montero, La ridícula idea de no volver a verte._

 

La violencia con la que su universo entero vibraba era tan sádica cómo un muro derrumbándose sobre quienes desean tirarlo abajo, comprimiendo las respiraciones con los viles escombros que fracturan cajas torácicas hasta exprimir la sangre de los órganos contra el suelo, similar a la muerte de un insecto, que cruje y se rompe, por algo más grande que le domina.

 

En la oscuridad de su sueño, puede escuchar crujidos parecidos, pero sobre todo el silencio, su corazón palpita y se oye en la nada cómo un eco oscilante. Hay una perpetua sensación de que flota porqué bajo sus talones no hay estabilidad y luego se dirige a ninguna parte, sentidos traicioneros que engañan a su mente, la pregunta brota al igual que la fractura de una burbuja en el aire;

 

"¿Dónde estoy?"

 

Después de esa pregunta que nunca musitó su boca, la penumbra se vuelve tiniebla y de apoco se abre un campo de visión lleno de luz de luna, cómo si todo aquel tiempo en la oscuridad tan solo hubiese transcurrido tras el telón de un teatro.

 

En cuanto los espectros del albor le dan forma a la oscuridad, su pecho parece rugir en agonía, sus pupilas parecen cañas de pesca que van excitadas atrapando el conocimiento del espacio en el que se encuentra. Una brisa traviesa lo envuelve y entonces él se mueve, pero no por acción misma, el puente fluctúa y los escalofríos lo recorren entero. 

 

Zarcos irises observan la figura de un hombre que avanza por la vacilante estructura, prendas tan irremediablemente rotas que fragmentos de una espalda tiroteada por la labor constante de subsistir lo delatan y lo decoran en la manera más amarga. En su cuello hay una cadena que gruñe y atormenta la melodía del viento quién ahora le cuenta con el baile de las ramas de los árboles cómo ha sido devorado el corazón de ese hombre. 

 

Hombre qué llora, qué se detiene aprensivo a la soja, y llora aún más, con todo el desconcierto por qué una parte de él ya ha asimilado la pena y la otra no puede digerirla, quiere vomitarla y ahogarse en ella cual alcohólico en la verdad, en la miseria y en la existencia, esas que al caer la noche, son lo mismo.

 

Él está sintiendo todo, pero nada es suyo, es del hombre que llorá. Cuando un vértigo lo abruma, el mira hacía los pies del individuo y nota la ausencia de la madera a unos pasos delante, un vacío donde se encuentra la conclusión de una vida.

 

La confusión no logra abrumar sus reflejos y al instantes su mano intenta tomar el hombro de aquel mortal, intenta detenerlo, pero en cuanto su fantasma trata de tocarlo, el hombre grita y de repente el olor a piel quemada es perceptible y el omega gime frustrado, cualquier intento parece torturarlo y el hombre ahora camina cómo si ese vacío fuera una fuente de agua y él estuviera en llamas.

 

Los gritos del hombre despiertan las luces de las aldeas en ambos extremos del puente, el murmullo de la gente se escucha, el omega puede oírles cómo si estuvieran a su lado:

 

" _Hay alguien_ _en_ _el puente"_

 

Ellos están tan lejos y él se agita pensando en que nadie vendrá a detener a este ser tan atormentado, su instinto más débil lo lleva a sostener la muñeca del hombre, queriendo forzarlo a retroceder pero de la boca del hombre huye un aullido, lastimero sonido que ruega por clemencia.

 

La impotencia lo sacude, el hombre está en el borde del último tablón, observando el abismo y por primera vez en aquellos instantes, él observa aquel barranco donde descansa una presa de agua que canta serena. Lágrimas brotan de sus pupilas pero ninguna toca el suelo, su índice roza el dedo del hombre rendido, suplicando en su oído: "No lo hagas"

 

"Déjalo ir" musita la voz de una sombra que aparece de pie en el lado opuesto del abismo.

 

"No, no" el omega ladra a la figura tenebrosa sin una pizca de temor.

 

"¿Acaso no entiendes cómo sufre?" el ente inquiere, los nervios del omega están alerta cuando percibe el aroma de un alfa en aquel espectro.

 

"¡Tú lo estás incitando a esto!" la acusación no consigue una respuesta inmediata, ojos furiosos buscan una cara pero aquella aparición se esconde bajo la sombra de la luna.

 

"Eres tú, vida, quien lo ha torturado hasta el anhelo de mi" la forma parece extender una mano y el suicida del que desconoce la cara y el nombre responde a la sombra, tendiendo su mano hacia ella.

 

"¡No!" impulsivamente vuelve a tocarlo, párpados se arrugan y el lamento parece despertar cada vez más personas, ojos abiertos brillan al escuchar cuerdas ser amarradas, un rescate, resiste. Cómo último recurso, Louis abraza al hombre qué gime inundado por la sensación de que le estuviesen fracturando hueso por hueso, el volumen tan turbio que se podían escuchar los corazones aturdidos de la gente en las aldeas.

 

"Déjalo ir" repite el ente, "soltar es potencial, amarrar es limitar" la figura murmura mientras abre sus brazos, esperándolo cómo un viejo amigo del otro del hueco en el puente. El omega puede sentir el último paso que el hombre está a punto de dar, su lucha de miradas con la sombra se detiene cuando el grito de una niña se escucha a lo lejos.

 

" _¡Papá, no!"_

 

Louis llora en el hombro del hombre, repitiendo una y otra vez; "No lo hagas"

 

El hombre se gira hacia su hija que sala el agua con su llanto, el hombre se lleva la yema de sus dedos a los labios, los besa y después extiende su mano hacia la niña.

 

Pequeña alfa empuña un tramo de soga mientras que con su otra mano se talla las lágrimas, el beso queda flotando en el aire y ella extiende su brazo, buscando la mano de su padre. El crujido de la madera irrumpe el momento, el cuerpo del hombre cae por el precipicio, un grito infantil compone la orquesta que emite el agua cuando recibe aquel organismo.

 

Louis se inca en el último tablón, hombros rendidos y párpados tensos deseando desaparecer esa realidad. La niña corre por el puente hasta llegar al último espacio que piso su padre y cae de rodillas ignorando el miedo de ahogarse, parece una pesadilla. El omega abraza a la niña, sabe que no puede tocarla pero tampoco puede atravesarla y tal vez la abraza porque es lo único que puede hacer aún cuando no hay consuelo alguno.

 

" _¡Papá! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

 

ÉI intenta abrazarla con fuerza, contenerla, pero luego la eufonía de un cascabel bailando inquieto se escucha sobre sus cabezas y de pronto, ambos pares de ojos -aún sin poderse ver unos a los otros, admiran la presencia de una mariposa de alas rosas que se asoma por el hueco en el puente.

 

Su mente obsesionada con el color de aquellas alas de pronto descubre que hay hilos casi invisibles que controlan aquel inocente aleteo y que en el otro extremo se encuentra la entidad que ahora posee una altura humana y que de su túnica de umbrías saca una mano sin piel y carne que mueve las hebras.

 

"¿Eso era lo que querías?" cuestiona con agresión, su omega se retracta al entrever que aquella criatura sólo está tratando de dirigir a la mariposa.

 

"Soltar es potencial" repite la figura bajo la túnica oscura. "las almas anhelan el fuego del infierno, eso no lo podemos cambiar  _Mipsique_ "

 

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

 

"Todo lo que nace debe morir" Louis se pone de pie, la niña continúa mirando la mariposa, perdida en un laberinto de tristeza, él desea decirle que logrará encontrar la salida, pero no puede.

 

"¡Le has quitado a su padre!"

 

"Su padre tomó una decisión, la muerte no es injusta  _Mipsique_ , la muerte es tan parte de la vida que sin ella no habría vida"

 

"¡Eso no tiene sentido! No quieras excusarte de lo que incitaste"

 

"La mariposa nace en la tierra, se desplaza en el aire, se enamora del fuego y muere en el agua" los huesos comienzan a jugar con las ondas, la criatura rosada sigue levitando y de pronto el omega comienza a temblar, el conocimiento lo llena de culpa. ''Ese es un destino que yo no puedo cambiar''

 

El hombre gritaba por las quemaduras que él creaba al tocarlo, índigos fanales observan a la niña llorar desconsoladamente, las yemas de sus dedos pegadas a sus labios, intentando silenciar su propia pena.

 

"Fui yo quién la hizo presenciar a su padre hacer esto" el ser de la luna se queda en silencio y la mariposa navega al dedo que Louis extiende para ella, reposando ahí donde él la contempla con remordimiento.

 

"Lo siento mucho" aquellas palabras acompañan su paso hacia el barranco donde su cuerpo cae lentamente cómo la pluma de un ave. De pronto la oscuridad lo envuelve, el solloza en el agarre de unos brazos que lo envuelven.

 

"No eres muerte, mi vida, eres fuego" suspira al escuchar esa voz tan pura asesinar una larva que envenena su espíritu. En los instantes que sus ojos se abren, estos capturan la imagen de unas alas que portan navajas, filos agónicos y pacíficos al mismo tiempo, translúcidas estructuras que brillan en la oscuridad.

 

No son alas de ángel, sino de una mariposa de obsidiana y él ahora abraza a la muerte, hipnotizado por el brillo en la oscuridad de las piedras afiladas.

  
  


↡↡↡↡↡↡  
  
  


La siguiente ocasión en que abre los ojos, la oscuridad se ausenta tan drásticamente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, el suelo es del color de las hojas de un libro viejo y en la lactosa neblina se escucha el agobiante piar de las aves, no hay una luz incandescente guiándolo, pero es como si su cuerpo entero supiera en qué dirección ir.

 

Parece un paraíso, y entonces él se pregunta si ha muerto, si aquel es un camino para llegar al paraíso, aquel como en el que la gente cree.

 

Él nunca creyó en la divinidad.

 

Sus pasos parecen llevarlo a ninguna parte, él camina por lo que parecen horas y se encuentra con la nada, la superficie por la que avanza comienza a irritar la piel de sus talones, un sudor necio lo empapa. Su mente intenta razonar que se encuentra en un lugar distinto al de su pesadilla pero de pronto, la blanca nebulosa se hace pequeña y alrededor hay estructuras enormes de hierro, el piar de las aves se vuelve constante, similar al de una alarma.

 

El omega frunce el sueño, estudiando las formas a su alrededor, encontrando cuerpo tras otro en el piso de lo que parece ser una fábrica, el piar se aturde y ahora es claro que el sonido no es más que una alerta de emergencia. Avanza entre un laberinto de cuerpos, organismos fríos, corazones quietos, cristalinas pupilas buscan un sobreviviente, alguien a quien ayudar, su corazón palpita por el pecho de los muertos de quienes ve desprenderse mariposas.

 

''¿A dónde van?''

 

Ahora el hormigueo se extiende por sus piernas, manos tiemblan cuando observa el cuerpo inconsciente de un niño bajo la mesa donde una mujer también yace finada, el pequeño cuerpo sostiene aun en su puño el pantalón de la mujer y ello lo desgarra emocionalmente. Sigue avanzando con sus extremidades teñidas de un rosa sarampión, las mariposas partiendo de los hombres y mujeres antes de que el si quiera pueda llegar a ellos.

 

Limpia sus lágrimas antes de siquiera dejar que lleguen a su mandíbula, en su rabia es capaz de escuchar el ruido fuera de aquel lugar y lo envenena pensar que hay gente ahí afuera, quien prefiere ser uno a intentar ser dos.

 

Los últimos suspiros son vapor en las ventanas, el aspecto de un grito silencioso de auxilio que nadie escuchó queda impregnado en el vidrio mientras la toxicidad se abraza al dióxido en el ambiente y él camina hacía las agrupaciones de alas negras que se pegan a la red con una desesperación trágica, aún en aquella forma, no encuentran salida.

 

Y gimen, cientos de pequeños:  _''Por favor''_  hasta convertirse en gritos que no hacen eco más que en su mente. En una breve instancia, sus dedos están intentando romper la red que hay antes de la ventana y lloran, lloran las almas como crías que no desean desprenderse de su madre, y es entonces cuando las uñas se rompen en el suave metal, sangrando, las mariposas ahora se paran en sus hombros para abrirle el paso pero nada cambia, ellas lloran y él no puede hacer nada, nunca pudo.

 

El suspiro en la piel de su cuello le detiene el pulso, los insectos en su espalda se adhieren a la capa del ente que lo abrazo hace unos instantes antes de llegar aquí. Sus ojos quieren buscar un rostro pero su vista solo recupera la sombra de una barbilla, sus sentidos declaran lavanda y madera de sauce, Alfa, pero su cuerpo no tiembla, no como debería, no como está acostumbrado.

 

''Alma mía, ¿puedes entenderlo ahora?'' su voz ocurre en el silencio y las palabras se escriben en la ventana frente a su vista, una piedra se rompe y se fractura en arena, sus palmas se llenan de polvo y cuando las mira, hay llamas deformando la sustancia.

 

''Están sufriendo, ¿Por qué están sufriendo?'' las lágrimas que se deslizan de sus mejillas parecen mojar y entonces su rostro se arruga porque siente la tristeza brotar y no regar. En su mano se ha formado una daga negra que el empuña sin desangrarse. ''¿Por qué las hago sufrir?''

 

''Vida, vida, ninguno aprendió a lamer la miel de tus espinas y ahora se escapan cual arena entre tus dedos''

 

''¡No quiero que mueran!'' la daga se entierra en el alambre, lo funde y este se abre para que su mano pueda correr el vidrio, sus manos tiemblan pero persisten, su mente puede sentir toda la pena de quienes se van y no quieren. ''Por favor, no te los lleves''

 

''Eres tan injusto aún  _Mipsique_ , caprichoso como lo demanda tu naturaleza...'' las palabras cargan un adictivo sabor que inhala y empapa su garganta mientras tanto sus nervios se agitan, huesudas yemas acarician su cuello. ''Las espinas son peligro, la miel es placer...'' cafres colmillos mojan su hombro con saliva, esta se resbala con el aroma de una bestia.

 

''Te lo ruego...'' piernas tiemblan y entonces escucha una risa al lado de su oído, es amarga y es sabia. ''No quiero que sufran más'' ruega con los lamentos aún en su mente, rezumbando cual panal de abejas.

 

''Hay otro mundo esperándolos'' todo lo que permanece es una expresión muda.

 

''¿Si lo hago...me abrazarías de nuevo?'' su petición sorprende a su sistema y sin esperar respuesta, abre la ventana de la que parten alborotadas todas las mariposas que nunca vio en su vida. Se gira en su eje esperando al tenebroso ente y sin embargo se encuentra solo, las pequeñas se escapan viciosas y él se queda contemplando los pálidos restos.

 

''No creaste un universo suave para ellos, creaste una catástrofe maravillosa y las catástrofes no siempre son suaves'' el ente murmura desde un rincón donde nadie lo ve y en cambio así los ojos del omega caen en el rostro de un niño quien asoma su cabeza de una caja de cartón.

 

Ónix por pupilas lo miran con una inocente fascinación, el ventanal detrás de él se descompone en partículas traslucidas y entonces los ojos del niño brillan, él camina hacia la caja y se asusta cuando en su vista periférica percibe más pequeñas cabezas asomarse de las cajas. El bebé frente a él lo mira con adoración y un tenue aullido brota de sus labios, su pequeño dedo señalando la mariposa que continua en el hombro de Louis.

 

''Y tampoco dejan de ser maravillosas'' la voz concluye su dulce reflexión, y es así cuando una fuerza lanza el cuerpo por la ventana, como si esa hubiese sido la acción que fragmentase los vidrios. El oxígeno entra con vigor al espacio y llena los pulmones de aquellos escondidos en el cartón, el aire los envuelve y es entonces una promesa de los elementos, ellos siempre te protegerán.

 

Sus brazos están en el aire, la lozanía inunda sus propias costillas y es entonces que bajo la luz del sol, su mundo vuelve a oscurecerse.

  
  


↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡  
  
  


La realidad empieza esta vez desde un lavabo donde el agua gotea, el sonido de una esponja raspando contra los bordes de los azulejos, tratando de remover manchas, fingiendo una dicha al murmurar una canción de mandolina. La luz de la ventana la obstruye la ropa tendida al sobrio sol, gotas rojas comienzan a derramar de la nariz de la mujer quién detiene en pánico su labor, el omega es tan solo un reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos

 

Cloro, amoniaco, más lejías, el aroma maquillado de distinguidas fragancias, envenenándola, pero es para lo único que alcanza y aunque la garganta se le inflama, persiste una tos seca y una hinchazón en el cuello, ella solo se levanta apoyada en el inodoro y se mira al espejo, no puede ver al joven como él puede verla. Cabello lacio del color de la noche, ojeras como fenómenos luminiscentes y pecas cual constelaciones, piel oscura, granos de café por ojos y una boca grande que se abre, buscando en el reflejo la razón del dolor en su tráquea.

 

Anginas rosa enfermo, la sangre se detiene pero deja un trazo en el cuello de su vestido azul cielo, sus dedos abren el espejo, extraen un frasco pero este no contiene ni una pizca de jarabe para sanar el bulto enfermo.

 

Ella corre fuera del baño hacia la cocina, las marcas de sus pies quedan en la alfombra y esta vez él puede verla desde otro espejo, nota como ella camina con dificultad para después llegar a la estufa y hervir agua, ella acaricia su cuello con una mueca de preocupación en sus labios, la casa esta impecable pero su cuerpo despide un aura desordenada, que extiende su energía turbia por todo el lugar como enormes tentáculos.

 

Una hinchada mordida yace en el dorso de su muñeca y es así como él se da cuenta que su alma no es solitaria, por más que parezca serlo.

 

'' _Cicatrices del más allá, duendes del centro de la tierra, llévense lejos de mi esta pena''_  ella canta en voz baja mientras se lleva la taza a la boca, lagrimas se despejan de sus córneas y los tentáculos de energía se tiñen de violeta, el aura amortigua el daño, su dolor es el mismo que el de un caballo salvaje encerrado en un corral.

 

Pasos furiosos hacen llorar al asfalto y en una cuestión de segundos una puerta se abre con el mismo furor, la mujer acaba su bebida y cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo que viene y es entonces que Louis encuentra una similitud entre la mujer y él mismo.

 

'' _¡¿Cómo mierda esperas que consiga dinero para tu medicamento si no me dejas trabajar?!_ '' la pregunta es ebria pero se sostiene en el aire, densa, y el hombre espira sudor, alcohol y labial barato, ella no lo nota y Louis no puede decírselo, es como cualquier otro reflejo, mudo _. ''¡Si me despiden será por tu culpa! ¡Si pierdo el caso será por tu maldita culpa! ¡Loca de mierda!''_

 

Ella no se encoje, ni se irrita, parece distante y perdida en el dolor de su garganta, la palidez mancha su rostro y es entonces un vil fantasma. Traslucido y al mismo tiempo opaco, él hombre ve el florero sobre la mesa a través de ella pero es consciente de la mirada que lo ignora.

 

'' _¡Fue tu culpa! Todo fue tu culpa, Lean''_  el hombre acusa pero su manzana denota la falsedad de sus palabras, él se pudre en el silencio, sus parpados se arrugan en el dolor que le acaricia el cuello.  _''Tú estabas loca...''_

 

Zarcos espectros se encuentran con los ópalos del fantasma de la mujer, ella le sonríe de vuelta, murmurando una explicación:

 

'' _La esquizofrenia no me hacía más ausente de la realidad, yo estaba más viva que todos, él no me creyó cuando enferme, él nunca lo hizo, él ni siquiera me quería, un juicio perdido lo hizo ahorcarme, el tumor en mi garganta solo me dio treinta segundos para despedirme de la vida''_

 

El hombre parecía escucharlo todo y se revolcaba en el suelo maldiciendo, ella continuaba sonriendo con indiferencia, sentada en la mesa al lado del florero, acariciando los lirios con un tacto que no posee.

 

''¿Por qué sigues aquí?'' él preguntó y esta vez ella no lo miro.

 

'' _Necesite morir para ser escuchada y aun así la ley no hizo nada, mi hija al volver de su viaje busco venganza, no puedo irme sin ver que él también la inhala''_  conmovido por el sadismo de este espíritu que parece devorar el dolor del hombre en el suelo, él intenta pensar en maneras para salvarla de aquella bestia de ondas violeta, que en lugar de salir de ella como creyó inicialmente, se alimenta de ella y su odio, la mantiene tan cautiva como el hombre solía hacerlo en vida.

 

Incapaz de encontrar un medio, lo atraviesa el desasosiego de nuevamente no encontrar una forma para liberar aquel espíritu de todo lo que una vez la transgredió.

 

'' _Si no duele, no transforma''_  ella habla con la tranquilidad de una noche de verano mientras vuelve a tocar su cuello, sintiendo en su garganta el quiste molestarla, el hombre ahora yace inconsciente en el suelo y por más que siente que no lo merece, la lastima empapa su razón.

 

''¿Sigues sufriéndolo...?''

 

'' _Una y otra vez''_  ella responde con una voz cansada pero en su mirada continúa destellando esa oscura gama.

 

''No puedo entenderte''

'' _Sí, si puedes omega, ¿No desearías que ellos ardieran de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste?''_  la pregunta envenena al igual que la mordida de miles de serpientes, el recuerdo de su vientre irritado como si entre el ilion y sus entrañas caminarán arañas que a su paso perforan sus intestinos con múltiples inyecciones y es entonces en la memoria del dolor que se da cuenta que diferencia a ese espíritu de sí mismo.

 

''Mi papá solía decir que el dolor no tiene límites, yo creo que ahora mismo podrías escoger marcar el límite, acabar con todo, soltarlo y soltarte. Tu no merecías que el mundo no cuidará de ti, Lean y no sabes cuánto lo siento'' las lágrimas que brotan del rostro de ella se vuelven violetas y tampoco salpican, se disuelven más rápido que él éter y entonces él siente en su pecho un dedo sangriento.

 

'' _Mipsique_ '' resuena aquella voz en su mente como un eco, enormes alas de monarca se abren y lo envuelven, la sangre del anular se aleja de su pecho para trazar en sus mejillas rojas líneas, la tinta huele a él mismo y parece atrapado en un abismo hasta que las manchas en las alas se iluminan, una inefable visión ''¿Por qué continuas llorando?''

 

Louis bebe la sal de sus lágrimas, su cabeza se levanta de donde miraba la tenebrosa extremidad y ve a una mariposa de alas rojas oscilar en el campo de visión donde la mujer se encontraba.

 

''Ella merecía más'' el rojo de aquellas pequeñas hélices le recuerdan el día en que la tierra era roja mientras el caía al suelo como la flor de un árbol, lentamente.

 

''El amor es salvaje por qué libera, enciende y llena '' él cierra sus párpados, concentrado en las palabras de la oscura entidad en la que ahora reclina su espalda, imaginándose al amor como el caballo salvaje que un día vio a su padre devorar. ''Mi vida, tú la has amado cuanto pudiste''

 

''No fue suficiente, no lo fue, nunca lo seré''

 

''Mi vida, todavía queda en ti tanto amor'' las palabras son ese tacto que anhelo por años, lo quiebran y de su caja torácica nace un gemido hambriento, él se gira del espejo y se acurruca en una criatura que lo reconforta sin tocarlo de vuelta.

  
  


↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡  
  
  


El instante en el que sus ojos se abren, la decepción baña su conciencia con agua ardiente porqué en lugar de percibir la oscuridad del abrazo en el que se encontraba, se halla a sí mismo en un bosque que huele a miedo. Aun así, los árboles ahí son tan altos y frondosos que es seguro afirmar que la madre naturaleza ha besado esa tierra más de una vez, el sol brilla en su esplendor pero el omega no tiene piel para tender y absorber el calor que el astro proporciona.

 

Su sonrisa crece tímida cuando observa un par de ardillas cargando semillas en sus mejillas mientras avanzan entre la arboleda, hilos como raíces amarran sus almas a la tierra, -todos somos hijos de la tierra-. Si algo aprendió el omega desde pequeño era que ahí residía la razón en por qué todo ser vivo merece respeto y dignidad, incluso el tallo de clavel más pequeño.

 

Él no recuerda haber presenciado nunca un amanecer así, su figura se queda quieta entonces, contemplando el valle y el sol reflejar a júpiter en los pétalos de las flores blancas del árbol a su lado, ellas lo saludan, se presentan ante él con sus formas divinas y él estira su mano, deseoso de arrancar pero tan solo se acerca para absorber mejor su olor. Al instante reconoce que aquella flor no comparte un aroma distinto al de la naturaleza, le sorprende que tal belleza carezca de fragancia pero en sí sabe que en ello pueda radicar la suntuosidad de la flor.

 

Es verano, piensa él cuando una detonación ahuyenta su tranquilidad seguida por gritos bárbaros que hacen a los roedores esconderse, de pronto la tierra vibra y a lo lejos puede escuchar gemidos temerosos, humanos convirtiéndose en lobos en el aire, segundos después los estruendos comienzan, balas atraviesan árboles, cuerpos: lobos caen al suelo, llorando por sus vidas, espasmos sacuden sus organismos llenos de verrugas grises que derraman sangre en sus melenas, la saliva brota de sus hocicos como la espuma de una cascada, irises lechosos como lo que bebieron de sus madres al nacer.

 

El omega por fin avanza, en sus pasos lo atraviesan los lobos, con su temor, molestias y su instinto de supervivencia. Las lágrimas se suicidan de sus párpados a la par con el golpe de los cadáveres que nutrirán la tierra ese verano, unos intentan correr a la velocidad del sonido pero entonces el pequeño metal ejecutor atraviesa sus espaldas, cuellos y en otras ocasiones, sus sesos, es la luz quien siempre gana.

 

'' _No son más lo que solían ser, ahora tan solo son una plaga''_  manifiesta un sujeto de traje, sentado en un trono de roble, sus anillos haciendo pesada su mano cuando intenta comandar a los hombres que sostienen en sus manos la vida de tantos. Los hombres llevan ropas sucias, la mayoría porta un vello facial de inmundo aspecto y un pobre brillo en los ojos.  _''¡Disparad!''_

 

''¡No!'' su grito no es escuchado en el plano de las personas, pero las muecas de remordimiento que portan los cazadores le indican que ha generado un eco de arrepentimiento. El hombre del trono parece ofendido cuando las armas no son disparadas, mira a los hombres alrededor como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza y de inmediato demanda:

 

'' _¡He dicho, Fuego!''_  los hombres vuelven a cargar sus armas y disparan, el omega presencia al bosque colorearse de rojo, la tierra mancharse de la sangre de los lobos enfermos, algunas manos tiemblan pero dedos continúan tirando de los gatillos, otras pretenden detenerse para recargar y pretenden apuntar, pero nunca disparan.

 

El omega ve fuego encenderse en los pechos de quienes sostienen aquellas armas pero que son incapaces de disparar, de traicionar su naturaleza, él camina entre las balas que llevan en el espacio una estría directa y punzante, energía letal.

 

Sus invisibles pies se detienen al costado de uno de los hombres, queriendo tocar el fuego de su alma que carcome una materia blanca sin forma, pero al tocarla, la llama es tonta, no quema y no alumbra, él levanta la mirada, respirando del beta una fracción abismal de miedo y cobardía.

 

'' _Avancen, cada vivo será uno de ustedes que morirá''_

 

El hombre del trono presume su poder y al acercarse, los ojos de la vida solo pueden ver una mecha sin fuego, pecho frío, desolado, ausente de chispa y energía. Sobre los hombros del tirano reposa la capa de algún animal y de su cuello se cuelga una criatura de verdosa consistencia, que suda relámpagos de tenebroso carácter bestial y se adhiere al líder como un parásito.

 

'' _¡No se detengan! Malditos perros''_

Incapaz de contener el coraje que lo invade, él omega busca en los tórax de cada cazador y en instantes decide acercarse al fuego más visiblemente salvaje, el cual llena el aire de centellas y que habita en uno de los hombres que pretende por el bien de su cordura apuntar y apuntar, pero nunca dispara. Louis se aproxima con determinación y besa el fuego como nunca beso a nadie, el fuego se enciende en respuesta a la caricia y arde en la vida, la sonrisa del omega se extiende cuando él baja el arma.

 

'' _¿Qué clase de persona he de ser yo si ignoro la razón por obedecer la autoridad?''_  las palabras que brotan de su boca distraen a otros cazadores, permitiendo así que los enfermos lobos huyan antes de que las balas vuelvan a tentar sus vidas.

 

'' _¿Que has dicho insignificante...?''_  el mortal del trono inquiere, levantándose y caminando hacia el hombre que ahora Louis abraza, manteniendo la flama viva, haciéndolo arder.

 

'' _¿Qué mundo será para mis cachorros si alimento al germen de la ignorancia y la injusticia?''_  su voz se mantiene firme, sus ojos se irritan por un fuego que no puede sentir pero que lo despierta, lo excita y ahora su cuerpo entero sostiene el rifle contra el hombre del trono.

 

''En tu sangre no hay más que amor, el amor es valiente, el amor es justo y considerado'' él le murmura y limpia las lágrimas del hombre como si fuesen las de un pequeño lobo que quiere derrotar al dragón antes de que el juego acabe. Los cazadores comienzan a apuntarse entre ellos mismos, unos leales al tirano y otros salpicados por las chispas de un fuego que enciende como ningún otro.

 

'' _Patéticos lobos, tan primitivos como siglos atrás, no entienden que la condición no cambia por la sangre que derramas sino por cuanto te importa el derramarla, frágiles guerreros se compadecen de una plaga y no piensan que si esta se expande, extinguirá sus aldeas''_

 

Una sonrisa burlona se expande en la siniestra boca del hombre quien ante los ojos del omega se vuelve gris, la criatura de obsceno verde succiona de él la energía y la reemplaza con un vacío inconmensurable.

 

El joven mira a su alrededor pensando en la manera de evitar en que las armas vuelva a abrir fuego, muchos esperarían que la mayoría de las presas estuviesen lejos de ahí pero la realidad es que la mayoría que había tenido el tiempo de la distracción a su favor se escondía en las ramas de los árboles.

 

Las blancas flores sin aroma comienzan a caer con prisa y debajo de ellas está la entidad, su rostro aún escondido en la sombra de su manto, su presencia tan distinguida y silenciosa como la de una serpiente que espera por su presa, paciente.

 

Justo en ese santiamén, bajo la luz del sol él puede ver aquellos rasgos de la criatura; manos de esqueleto, pies de jaguar, brazos de esqueleto y alas de una enorme mariposa con navajas de obsidiana en sus bordes, en sus uñas. Su mirada está fija en la acendrada flor que cae del árbol y aterriza entre los metacarpos del ente quien la admira en un silencio que parece eterno.

 

Al girarse, el omega se percata que el tiempo se detuvo para todos, menos para ellos dos. Él corre hacía la magnífica criatura pero antes de llegar a él, montones de alas se elevan a su alrededor y oscilan ahí, quietas, serenas, creando un espectro iridiscente con la radiación solar.

 

''A veces sabemos lo que queremos saber'' el omega avanza curioso, rodillas temblando por qué necesita conocer los ojos de la mítica criatura para no olvidarla cuando despierte de aquel sueño. ''Esta flor necesita molerse para desaparecer las excrecencias, las hojas deben filtrarse y beberse para limpiar el organismo de la bacteria'''

 

Cuando está a dos suspiros de distancia del espíritu, este levanta sus huesudas manos y coloca con sus filosas navajas por dedos la flor entre su cabello y oído, Louis sonríe con una timidez limerente, todo se le estremece y en lugar de intentar descifrar el rostro de la ataraxia ente, se va.

 

Nuevamente esta frente al cazador de fuego eterno y murmura el conocimiento medicinal, transmitiendo su esperanza a través del antídoto y así el tiempo parece descongelarse, pero es demasiado tarde, los instrumentos de fuego disparan, penetrando las cajas torácicas de ambos hombres, quienes ahora caen al suelo con una luna nueva en los pechos corintos.

 

Louis intenta sostener el cuerpo del cazador, pero este cae al suelo, atravesando su espectro como un humo sin consistencia, las chipas de su alma salpican el suelo de sangre y el omega toma la mariposa en llamas que crepita en el aire con sus flameantes alas, urgente ella se marcha del pecho perforado a los brazos del joven quien la alimenta.

 

''Una quimera...'' el joven la aprieta a su pecho, fundiéndose con ella, incapaz de dejarla ir. El alma del cazador es tan mística como una estrella y es quizás al cielo donde pertenece, pero él no puede dejarle ir, no a tan bella fogata, que aletea por primera vez después de morir.

 

''¡Él estaba intentando hacer lo correcto! él sobre todos ellos...'' sus palabras no conmueven a la entidad que se encuentra tras su espalda y entonces comienza a gemir con agobio, solo consiguiendo una risa en cambio. ''No puedes llevártelo, es mío''

 

''El ya no te pertenece: si no lo dejas ir, tan solo se convertirá en algo como esa criatura'' ambos observan a la verde criatura jadear por ayuda unos instantes antes de impregnarse a la mariposa del hombre del trono, tiñendo así el gris de sus alas con un verde excéntrico. ''Dejaría de ser por sí mismo y comenzaría a ser a partir de la energía de otros, su paz sería eternamente efímera''

 

''Un hambre sempiterna'' murmura con vergüenza para después levantarse y hacer un ademán hacia la demoníaca estrella: la quimera vuela hacía el espectro con perenne fuego. El omega se gira con una expresión desdichada a mirar la escarlata laguna que absorbe la tierra, ''Al final solo queda el trayecto del alma''

 

'' _Mipsique,_  has de aprender que la sangre echa raíces'' el beso regado en su cuello es acompañado por un melifluo con la visión de un estrella en el manto nocturno bajo el cual alguien bosqueja la bandera de una revolución. ''En el corazón de este mundo, siempre habrá gente resistiendo''

  
  


↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡↡  
  
  


Su llanto lo trae a la vida, la consciencia vuelve para tocar el mundo con una fiebre amenazante, párpados testarudos no logran abrirse y reconocer el espacio, hay un calor desconocido en su espalda, algo suave trazando flechas en ella. La preocupación por el desconocido origen de las caricias se difumina cual carbono en el aire cuando siente que la piel le escuece como si dentro de ella él se hiciera pequeño y la viera arder a su alrededor.

 

Antes de que pueda despertar más, cae inconsciente de nuevo bajo las llamas del fuego. El hombre a su lado se dedica a tocar aquella fogata, empapándose del tacto, el calor de alguien, la compañía. La soledad se burla de él en una esquina de la habitación, su biología entera en deterioro porque la tierra bajo los pasos que camina cada día está harta de su presencia constante.

 

Ojos se irritan por no parpadear, el jade de su ojo derecho deslumbra bajo el brillo de la criatura en su cama, pupilas esculcan los detalles más inefables, la intensidad del aroma más sublime se opaca por los olores de la sangre seca en los muslos desnudos, el lodo que cubre sus pies y él estambre húmedo del ancho suéter que apesta a sudor, hambre y cansancio.

 

Marcel siente la emoción palpitar en su pecho cuando nota las tres pecas bajo las ojeras del omega, tintineando, pestañas largas cual musa y pómulos bruscos de frágil apariencia, la maldición se desvanece de a poco como la criatura que tiembla y arde bajo la yema de su dedo. Hay cristales flotando sobre su cabeza, estrellas riendo y cambiando de color, la melodía de sus sueños suena a la par con sus latidos, pero aun así, vibran sobre la extensión de su cuerpo hilos que agonizan y murmuran.

 

''Oh, ¡cuánto ha sufrido esta criatura!'' Parhí musita desde su lugar en la rodilla de Marcel, la parte de sus alas blancas con manchas negras esconde los puntos azules sobre el naranja de las partes pequeñas, su voz es tan dramática y agobiada como suele serlo después de merodear en el bosque. Los demonios de su inmarcesible alma transgreden la belleza divina, Marcel piensa mientras contempla sin cesar al omega con su cuello en aquella posición viciosa donde lo único que lo toca es su dedo, el mismo con el que acaricia su espalda donde desea encontrar los lunares de su madre, pero en cambio solo hay prominentes huesos, algunas pecas más y unos etéreos hoyuelos.

 

Pequeñas ondas de oscuro aspecto se retuercen tenebrosas en su entrepierna, huele a muerte y a él se le deforma el rostro en la mueca más triste por aquel joven no ha podido mirar a los ojos pero que de a poco su aura le cuenta la historia de una posesión viciosa. La magia no le permite contenerse, su naturaleza lo hace respirar el dolor que expira como si fuese un instinto superior a lo carnal, retorciéndose así el mismo en la cama, todo comienza desde sus genitales hasta su abdomen y chilla cual lobo herido.

 

''¿Morirá?'' la pregunta de Parhí se condensa en el aire donde ahora vuela, observando con sus pequeños ojos negros a su amigo intentando reducir el dolor del omega.

 

''El dolor está tan vivo'' Marcel contesta después de solo negar con su cabeza, rostro arrugado por la tortura que implica asimilar un dolor ajeno para sanarlo.

 

Siente que sus órganos fueron sacados de su cuerpo y bañados en las posiciones más tóxicas, su aparato reproductor se funde en una irritación similar a una alergia mortal y es entonces que a pesar de no sangrar, siente que de su recto salen cuerdas enredadas que figuran un pequeño nudo. Sus pupilas brillan con la sal que expiran en lágrimas, buscan consuelo en Parhí quien ahora reposa en el hombro del resiliente omega.

 

''Detente, sabes que hay un límite para lo que puedes tomar Mar'' el alfa termina el trazo de la flecha de dos puntas en la espalda del joven con urgencia, terminando con el hechizo y respirando con una rapidez alarmante, -El dolor nos hace humanos,- él recuerda ahora las palabras de Niza, su abuela, y así se encuentra con la pregunta sobre ¿Cuál es el límite del dolor que un ser puede digerir antes de perder su esencia?

 

Cuando el pecho del omega se infla en lo que parece ser un respiro de gigante, párpados se abren con urgencia y aquella tersa mano se toma del torso, Marcel retrocede en silencio, ocultando su presencia bajo su manto que le permite desaparecer del campo de visión humano.

 

Frío aliento, un temor asfixiante oprime aquel frágil pecho, el alfa puede ver el pánico en aquellos ojos que se tiñen del color de las pesadillas. Él se acerca de nuevo pero sabe que todo lo que el omega puede ver es la mariposa con la que el ente cambia formas.

 

Marcel extiende su anular, tocando la frente del precioso desconocido, obligándolo a dormir nuevamente, cuando cae inconsciente, el alfa está para sostenerle y prevenir la caída fuera de la cama. Parhí ríe, creando un rubor en las mejillas del alfa quién ha dejado caer su manto para poder proteger de otro impacto al pequeño hombre en sus brazos.


	4. 2.✽

 

 

>  
> 
> **“…porque en el mundo, Clotaldo, todos los que viven, sueñan.”**
> 
> _― Pedro Calderón de la Barca, La vida es sueño._

 

 

El ser se despierta de a poco cuál alba en el horizonte, el Omega recupera lucidez del cruel mundo del cual ha deseado en múltiples ocasiones desaparecer. La calidez de la manta que lo encierra contra el edredón le hace ronronear como felino, la satisfacción de una mente que aún no ha azuzado a su conciencia del nuevo espacio en que se encuentra, párpados flojos se abren cuando en la fracción del silencio, este se interrumpe por un golpeteo.

 

Inocente lobo, lo primero que percibe es el olor a hojas secas, cáscaras de naranjas y el aroma de un Alfa- _incienso de romero, libros viejos y jazmín._

 

El pánico alerta a su sistema entero, azotando sus extremidades al igual que la descarga de un relámpago, al moverse se da cuenta que la lana que viste su cuerpo ahora está seca, él la toma entre sus manos y al llevársela a la cara esta huele a lavanda, palmas caen en su regazo y entonces otra realización lo llena cual vaso vacío. Está limpio.

 

No solo su única prenda está limpia, sino su piel, su cuerpo entero ya no disipa aquella baranda de sudor, sangre y tierra mojada; son instantes en los que ignora la obvia preocupación e inhala la delicia que es estar aseado de nuevo.

 

Ignorando el elefante en la habitación, su dedo índice palpa su vientre y suspira al sentir los eléctricos torzones, un siseo bajo escapándose de su boca y haciéndolo preguntarse cómo era posible que aún no moría, la memoria del agudo dolor lo hacía rogar por nunca más tener sentir aquello. Ingenua mirada recorre la habitación pero en la penumbra de una tarde nublada lo único que sus ojos entienden son las líneas de las estanterías repletas de lo que parecen ser cientos de libros.

 

El golpeteo vuelve a escucharse, el susto lo hace saltar en el suave colchón donde su cuerpo rebota con facilidad, en el marco de la ventana le roba su atención una mariposa, pequeña criatura terca, alas como flores de jacarandas también saltan cuando esta parece intentar atravesar el vidrio de la ventana pero solo consigue estrellarse.

 

El Omega intenta levantarse de la cama pero con un primer movimiento sus piernas le funcionan con debilidad, cansados muslos protestan el sobre esfuerzo de recorrer bosques enteros, pero nunca son escuchados. Cuando finalmente logra sostenerse sobre sus talones, camina despacio hacia la ventana, extendiendo sus brazos enfrente, preparándose para la caída, la cual nunca llega.

 

El olor de un Alfa le alerta nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte, pero su descuidado lobo vuelve a ignorarlo todo por contemplar aquel insecto de tan preciosas hélices.

 

''Shh, pequeña'' le sale de los labios secos sin pensar, pronto sus brazos están empujando la ventana, la madera chilla y el viento afuera parece partirse, la fría brisa entra a la habitación y envuelve su cuerpo al igual que un niño envuelve su peluche favorito. Álgida corriente de aire le hace querer volver a aquella cama donde el mundo parece una tibia esfera que por primera vez quiere cuidarle.

 

Con aleteos torpes, la mariposa se eleva y justo cuando Louis acaricia sus propios brazos, la mariposa cae sin elegancia ni experiencia, el ceño del Omega se frunce y antes de que se asome por el borde de la ventana, la criatura está elevándose en el aire con determinación y habilidad.

 

El plano de su vida parece detenerse en la línea del tiempo porque volando lejos de él está la risa de una niña, escalofríos lo abruman, la angustia lo paraliza y entonces no puede ignorar más sus instintos, cierra la ventana con el ácido de su estómago atormentando a su garganta, traga saliva y suelta los bordes de madera, vellos poniéndose de punta cuando siente el suelo crujir detrás de él.

 

Al girar, tan solo se encuentra con la misma vacía habitación.

 

Al parpadear recuerda su sueño, fragmentos diminutos de aquel terrorífico ente de aspecto majestuoso, sublime alma, él aún puede recordar la comodidad entre sus alas, como si nunca el veneno de la vida le hubiese quemado la piel, cuajado la sangre y vomitado sus entrañas. Venas se hielan cuando los demonios en su cabeza comienzan a despertar, envenenando como serpientes y viejas amigas, recordándole lo que fue, es y será.

 

Agobiado de inmediato, el Omega se escurre torpemente hacia la cama, oídos alerta solo escuchan su propia respiración y es entonces que se reprime a sí mismo por no ver si la puerta estaba abierta, quizás aquello calmaría su pánico, no lo mantendrían cautivo, y es ahí cuando su deformada conciencia se ríe porque una puerta abierta nunca significó nada. Su libertad dependía de algo más que nunca tuvo, y que no está seguro de alguna vez poder tener de nuevo.

 

En el sigilo de los siguientes minutos se da cuenta que ha inhalado y exhalado el aroma en al ambiente cual calmante, pero de pronto vuelve a sofocarse aún en más recuerdos cuando piensa en los tiempos en los que el olor de su familia eran medicina y no herida.

 

Su mamá solía oler a sal de mar y piña, agria, en ocasiones dulce, pero irremediablemente salada, su papá a combustible y amargo lúpulo, a veces él anhelaba olvidarse de sus esencias, dejar de reconocerlas cada vez que las lágrimas le llegan a la boca y escucha el ruido de las máquinas.

 

Cuando el hartazgo de su melancolía lo abruma, descubre su cuerpo de la sabana, su mente cruzando mirada con un suvenir, reviviendo al olvido y reclamándole con nostalgia el reverberante sonido de la voz de su madre leyéndole, mondos cuentos de amores inconmensurables, del sol a la tierra, del lobo a la luna, del mar al horizonte, de ella a él.

 

Lamentablemente, no todos los suvenires traen algo bueno consigo, una inefable sensación lo atormenta al sentir aún en sus puños las cenizas de los libros que contenían aquellos cuentos, el rostro de su padre contrayéndose en la peripecia de su existencia, la ropa empapada tras tratar de revivir a su compañera suicida, la leña crujiendo feroz y las ondas del fuego consumiendo las pertenencias de su madre.

 

Su memoria se perturba cuando en el lomo de un libro se ve el movimiento de una sombra, casi imperceptible, su Omega gime para el mismo pero en lugar de esconderse bajo la cobija, las tripas le gruñen y con trémulas piernas vuelve a pisar el suelo, pies hinchados, pequeños moretones, cortes pronunciados. De pie, el cuerpo entero se le encoge, el corazón le late con una armonía siniestra, en sus hombros se tensa el suspenso de una soledad que no huele a soledad.

 

Acercándose a la estantería, su yema toca el borde de un libro sin nombre, la portada es dura contra sus dedos y es entonces que al mirar de reojo, Louis encuentra una proyección de sí mismo en la puerta de la habitación. Un espejo empotrado le muestra su apariencia, un sollozo se rompe en su garganta, el libro cae al suelo, labios se arrugan ante el reflejo de todo lo que desearía no ser.

 

Su piel se tiñe de un rosa enfermizo, caliente bajo la lana de la prenda, el mismo ardor de hace noches, el enorme suéter le rosa los muslos, con cobardes manos levanta la tela para mirar su entrepierna. Suprimiendo otro gemido cuando en la deformada intimidad reina un rosado iracundo, capilares que elevan la piel, un miembro lila, testículos pálidos tras el cual reside un recto arrugado, quemado y circulado de lesiones, líneas que se contraen.

 

La vista le lleva a morderse el dorso de su mano, las cicatrices contaran su historia y el temor de ser repudiado por la gente le escuece la esencia, ellos no escucharían, no entenderían que él no quiso, que tal vez si lo quiso pero que aun así él no lo hizo, su rodillas se doblan y al suelo cae, el golpe haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Pareciera que todo volviera, que no importaba cual inconsciente estuviera del mundo, al despertar el dolor seguiría esperándolo en la puerta, tocando la campana de su conciencia. Tal y como ocurría cada día en Nananwhe.

 

La tela se resbala de sus manos, entendiendo que podrá estar limpio pero nunca libre de su pasado. Llora por lo que parecen horas, pequeñas gotas humedeciendo la madera del suelo y de la lana, pronto el gruñido de su estómago reprendiéndole.

 

Razonando su situación, respira hondo y se limpia cualquier rastro de agua salada para después abrir la puerta de la habitación con un cuerpo débil que cierra los ojos para no ver más su reflejo. Al abrir la puerta saluda al vacío, una casa silenciosa por la que camina herido, pero admirando las decoraciones de carácter lujoso y pretencioso que lo hacen sentir fuera de lugar.

 

Su olfato lo guía escaleras abajo, las cuales baja siseando de dolor, la baja temperatura comienza a hostigar sus pies y el aroma de un Alfa persiste en el ambiente como si fuese su sombra siguiéndole junto con aquella sensación de ser observado. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, el olor de cáscaras de verdura lo dirige a una cocina pequeña donde encuentra un canasto de paja con verdura dentro.

 

Con una urgencia desmesurada toma las papas y unas hojas de espinaca que al tacto le hacen salivar, uñas comienzan a enterrarse en la cáscara de la verdura, pelándola y sin cuidado, engullendo trozos que sus dientes cortan, no queriendo perder tiempo ni migaja alguna.

 

Devora los trozos de espinacas como un conejo famélico, su estómago aun rugiendo como un león a punto de atacar, se lleva a la boca las cáscaras de las papa, cachetes inflados de comida que sus dientes intentan achicar, rodillas irritadas contra el áspero suelo, labios lamiendo sus dedos, un suspiro a pesar de la crudeza.

 

Agua.

 

Implora su garganta después de tanto trabajo excesivo, finalmente se levanta del suelo donde se hinco por la magnitud del éxtasis que lo abrumó al ver comida, el Omega se acerca al lavabo vacío, abre la llave y cuando escucha el sonido del líquido transparente golpear el fondo de lavabo, él agacha su rostro y bebe cada gota a su alcance, salpicando su barbilla y su suéter.

 

Saciado, arruga sus ojos, satisfecho cómo puede estar antes de sentir a su lado una presencia y abrir sus párpados para otra vez encontrarse con nada.

 

''Tal vez estoy perdiendo la cabeza"

 

Su instinto le ladra con rabia en la boca, su estómago gruñe intentando digerir la comida, existe una violenta sensación de persecución en su sistema, el Omega levanta el rostro y ve otra mariposa cruzar el marco de la puerta, conspicuas alas de un tono turquesa.

 

Lágrimas brotaron de su rostro cuando se levantó del suelo, persiguiendo a la criatura con un paso lento, una comezón intolerable haciéndolo esbozar una mueca de suplicio. Agacho su cabeza mientras que sus dedos volvían a levantar el suéter pero no hacía falta hacerlo para entender que algo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo. En su piel comenzaban a desplazarse como tropas unas manchas de un violeta lóbrego desde su entre pierna hasta sus tobillos, temblores azotaban sus extremidades y una onda de calor comenzó a cocinar sus órganos.

 

Piernas se movían con una voluntad sobrenatural, sus pies sintieron la tierra decirle que estaba fuera de la casa y con ello el frío comenzó a fustigar aún más a su cuerpo. El cielo gris lo veía avanzar, alma resistiendo la fe muerta de un organismo moribundo, un dictamen certero, sentía que moriría.

 

La vista nublada no le permitió notar la fuente ni los huertos, la guía de su cordura era el fuerte aroma de un Alfa, ayuda, piernas arrastrándose hasta que el dolor fue demasiado, rodillas colindando con el suelo, su izquierda mejilla impactándose instantes después.

 

"Ayuda'' cerúleos irises se despedían de la luz, la yactura en su cuerpo succionando la energía cuál hoyo negro en el espacio, la humedad de las plantas presenciando el nuevo cadáver que a la tierra nutriría. En su último estado de conciencia, juraría haber escuchado el vagido de algo saliendo de su cuerpo, después el murmullo de una voz mística lo está sumergiendo en el agua.

 

Inconsciente cuelga de sus brazos nuevamente, piel en fuego toca fuego hecho piel, el firmamento se oscurece con el solsticio de invierno, la penumbra envuelve al Alfa y al Omega, pero con un pensamiento breve del maestro, almendras luminosas se elevan alrededor de la circunferencia, garras arañan la tierra para después acariciarla con sus patas manchadas, la fuente vibra, el jade en ella da la ilusión de que el agua es tan verde como la piedra.

 

La larga capa que lleva es la primera en sumergirse en el líquido de la fuente, sus piernas se hunden de a poco, bajando a su regazo el cuerpo del Omega que el agua de estigia va abrazando de poco a poco, Marcel lo sostiene con la intensidad de un hombre sin esperanza pero de corona soleada. Las llamas que flotan en el aire aletean, quimeras de distintas formas se manifiestan, su presencia ilumina el espacio, el alrededor no es más el jardín de su casa, la fuente los ha llevado al plano donde los deseos vienen a vivir,- a veces también a morir.

 

"Depravado Lobo, han pasado trece años'' las palabras de la quimera vieja le recuerdan que el tiempo ha mutilado su alma.

 

Él podía verse en ellas, su propia figura humana a los trece años con la piel cubierta por lodo y una corona de raíces verdes, luego estaba la que parecía un espejismo de él mismo con una túnica de cenizas y una corona en llamas, al costado de esta se encontraba un Marcel con trece años más, molinos de viento encerrando sus caderas y una corona de nubes y huracanes, enfrente de ellas, la quimera vieja con olas y cascadas sobre su figura, una corona de arrecifes.

 

Él se veía en ellas pero nunca nadie podía verlas como realmente eran, estrellas nahuales, demonios celestiales, hijas del sol y de los dioses del universo, ellas eran el caos y ellas eran el balance de aquel mundo. El ópalo de fuego en sus pechos vibraba y el Alfa siente el sueño estigio empapar al Omega en sus brazos, la psique sale de su boca pero se queda quieta en la comisura de sus labios pálidos, su piel se tiñe de constelaciones y con un precipitado terror por el lobo de Nananwhe, Marcel aúlla.

 

Su rostro se desfigura de sus facciones humanas para apropiar la cabeza de su lobo,

 

El centro de la fuente se tuerce en la forma de un árbol y después se rompe, sangrando, llenando el agua de icor mientras que del tronco se manifiesta Itzpapálotl quién al parpadear contempla brevemente a Soona para finalmente dirigir su atención al par de lobos bajo ella.

 

"Quid pro quo'' demandó la diosa.

 

"Compartir la magia del paraíso, acariciarle, empápenlo de vida y lávenlo del veneno en su sangre, esto es lo que pido, a cambio mis siguientes trece años serán suyos'' las quimeras asintieron ante las miradas de su hermana que a través de Gea reinaba el paraíso terrenal.

 

"¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Marcel? Esta alma ha dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo" la advertencia de la Diosa estrujo el corazón del Alfa, pero este asintió, la mariposa en los labios del Omega aleteando, lista para marcharse.

 

"No lloraba porque sabía que nadie iría, pero yo iré esta vez, cada vez, lo juro" las quimeras y la Diosa dibujan en el aire triángulos de bordes iridiscentes que se deforman para crear una esfera, la cual flota y encierra la mariposa que estaba a punto de volar.

 

Marcel suspira, la capucha se desliza de su cabeza, revelando un rostro humano que se contorna en alivio cuando la esfera conduce a la mariposa hacia el pecho del Omega.

 

"Deberás recordar que esta vida te pertenece ahora, que sus latidos serán los tuyos y juntos serán un espejo del otro, cuidaos mi precioso heredero" el Alfa asintió mientras la corona de sol en su cabeza se apaga, su tórax se cubre de carne y piel, sus patas de jaguar desaparecen, las alas en la túnica cortan el aire con sus navajas de obsidiana antes de desvanecerse y su rostro licántropo se oculta.

 

"Resiste, guerrero" dijo la quimera que imitaba su aspecto antes de desaparecer en un fugaz destello acompañando a sus hermanas.

 

"¿Nima-Hai?" ella aparta nuevamente su mirada de Soona al ser nombrada por su heredero, asintiendo después hacia él, quién lleva sus colmillos al cuello del Omega, canalizando la sangre infectada. Itzpapálotl suspira, purificando el veneno del cuerpo y después retornando la sangre limpia a través del llanto del tronco que contiene la fuente, en segundos el agua vuelve a ser transparente y la piel del pequeño hombre recobra su color.

 

"Has escogido un cristal muy roto" sisea la diosa, transformando el dolor en placer después de fulminar al hombre. "Soona" gime el nombre de la luna, como despidiéndose. "Tienes que estar preparado para lo que viene Kaknob, ambos tendrán que estarlo"

 

El Alfa asiente, admirando como el tronco se tuerce hasta recuperar la forma del centro de la fuente, el jade reflejando la luz de la luna, bebiendo su brillo en el agua. El espectáculo cesó pero la oscuridad ahora vuelve a envolverlos, las Quimeras aprovecharan los siguientes meses para desbalancear la vida, se esconderían en la tierra para maldecir y jugar con lo vivo, ese era el pacto de Itzpapálotl con sus cuatro hermanas, ella comería la inmundicia y los pecados a cambio de los nacimientos, el sexo, el amor y la materia.

 

Las Quimeras por honorables actitudes que parecieran poseer, cargaban espíritus malignos, eran los cuervos que el Dios Sol había criado y que le sacaban los ojos. Sin embargo la quinta hija del Sol, Nima-Hai, había alimentado el hambre de caos de sus hermanas durante siglos con los sacrificios humanos de las guerras en las que luchaba con el nombre de Itzpapálotl.

 

Nadie la preparó para el flechazo que terminó por matarla cuando se enamoró de Soona, pero su amor fue un crimen. Itzpapálotl ardió en la hoguera viendo a Soona llorar, jurandole que siempre estaría cantando para ella, porque su amor era apasionado, sin límites y sobre todo, eterno.

 

El Sol conmovido por el dolor de su hija, llevó su alma a la diosa de la Tierra, Gea, quién la dejó existir como parte de ella, permitiéndole reencontrarse con su amante. Pero en esa forma, sólo consiguió perder a Soona otra vez, la sintió morir de tristeza antes de poder tocarla y finalmente, su amada reencarnó en el astro al que sus lobos le lloraban.

 

De aquel modo Itzpapálotl había pasado de ser una estrella demoniaca como sus hermanas a ser parte de la tierra. Marcel siempre se había preguntado por qué los lobos sentían ese deseo de aullarle a la luna, ahora sabía que era la manera de Nima-Hai de cumplir su promesa de siempre cantarle a Soona, los lobos eran hijos del amor del astro y el planeta.

 

Cada trece años, ella recompensaba a sus herederos por representarla a ella en el plano físico y encargarse de guiar a las almas a ella. A los trece años Marcel le pidió que le salvase la vida a Rutumí, su amigo que había sido herido en la guerra de clanes, sus hermanos solían reclamarle porque no pidió que la guerra acabase, pero ellos no entendían que había un límite para el dolor que itzpapálotl podía aminorar.

 

El Alfa ahora se levantaba con el Omega contra su pecho, hechos uno y dejando un rastro de agua desde la fuente hasta el cuarto de baño dentro de la casa. Parhí estaba volando sobre su hombro, recriminándole el haber aceptado otros trece años de labor.

 

"Trece años en el plano Itzpapálotl es tan sólo un año aquí Parhí, además necesitaba salvarlo, la septicemia se estaba esparciendo" expresó Marcel mientras abría la llave de agua para llenar la tina mientras se desvestía a él y al Omega.

 

"¡Un año de extensos viajes Kaknob!, sin tu manada estarás vacío de energía todo el tiempo, apenas sobreviviste este año" la voz de Parhí había adquirido un tono que no era muy propio de ella, pero era clara su preocupación a través del enojo.

 

"Él me ayudará" susurro el Alfa, sosteniendo el cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo mientras sumergía una mano en la tina, calentándola para después recostar el cuerpo del Omega en ella, contemplando aquel rostro, acariciando su mejilla hinchada por la caída, contando pecas y pestañas.

 

"No estás seguro de eso, ambos sabemos porque" Parhí se posó sobre él muslo del inconsciente joven que flotaba en el agua. Marcel miro el resto de su cuerpo, magullado, extensas cicatrices de tortura y señales claras de algo que no quería admitir o creer al menos. "Lo vimos juntos cuando despertó, lo vimos alucinar con comida y dudar hasta de su sombra. Él no está estable y..."

 

"Sus alas no tenían color" interrumpió el hombre, manos moviéndose en el aire y así direccionando el jabón y el agua sobre la piel del Omega. "Sus alas eran como la esfera que la encerró, ambos sabemos qué significa eso Parhí"

 

"Tengo tanto miedo de que huya" admitió Parhí, su voz sincera, alas aleteando y causando ondas de vapor regresar al agua. "No quiero que te ilusiones para..."

 

"Shh, todo va a estar bien" el Alfa consiguió un silencio para continuar admirando lo que era el primer individuo al que veía desde hace casi cuatro años. "Parece un sueño..." nefelibata persona cargando una ilusión rota en sus palabras, observando el cabello pegarse a la nuca del venusto hombre. "¿Está realmente aquí Parhí?"

 

"Si, Kaknob" la confirmación lo hace sentir acrimonioso, el saber que alguien podría adamar esto en lo que se había convertido lo abrumaba en la manera más pura, asintió con alacridad para recoger el cuerpo de la tina, con un movimiento de su dedo levitando lejos de su cuerpo los trazos traviesos del agua, secándolo.

 

"Algente piel encerrando un corazón cálido" contó a Parhí cuando acaricio su piel y esta fue adquiriendo el calor que el agua le había transferido, su piel pálida ahora un poco más rosa.

 

"Amasia, su cuerpo aún sigue muy débil" Marcel asintió, las líneas en su sistemas brillaban tenues, cansadas. Llevó al Omega a la misma habitación de antes, notando que se había desplazado en la penumbra, ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, su cuerpo ya no buscaba la luz y así fue como hasta recostarlo, un ampo suspiro diciéndole que la temperatura descendía y que iba a ser necesario vestir a la criatura en la cama.

 

"Perdona mi atrevimiento" sus ojos se tornan verdes cuando mira la andorga desnuda, aún llena de nudos de energía oscura, su palma toca la zona y su mente se encauza en recuerdos ruidosos que lo lastiman.

 

Se aparta, sintiéndose lleno de vergüenza por entrometerse, le da la espalda al hombre pero ahora puede escuchar aristarcos sonidos, voces sigilosas en el espacio, distantes pero que le advierten la presencia de un profundo pozo de dolor que reside en esa parte del cuerpo del Omega.

 

Cuando lo mira nuevamente, parpadea para conseguir que su poder se aplaque y le permite ver solamente lo que este plano le muestra. Filtrados sus sentidos, conjura un entero de algodón acompañado de otro suéter blanco, vistiéndolo. Aún humillado por su curiosidad decide levitar el cuerpo en una posición cómoda, acercándose solo para taparle con las cobijas y rogar por alafia en silencio.

 

"Mipsique" lo llama con sus ojos en aquellos labios sitibundos donde hace horas reposaba la mariposa iridiscente.

 

Rodeado de una calígine atmósfera regresa al cuarto de baño y se sumerge en la tina, esmeraldas por irises brillando en el reflejo del agua, él respira en el sigilo del que es prisionero y ahí cuando por primera vez percibe la meliflua esencia del Omega acompañada del olor de lana y menta se permite un poco de derrumbe.

 

"Estás llorando" señala Parhí cuando pequeños gemidos conmovidos brotan del cuerpo del Alfa.

 

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude oler a alguien" sus brazos envuelven a sus piernas desnudas bajo el agua, se envuelve a sí mismo cual capullo que se niega a florecer sin el sol, cubierto por la cortina que su larga y mojada cabellera forma.

 

"Oh Mar" las patas de la mariposa se resbalan en el mador en el hombro del Alfa, en la oscuridad el naranja de sus alas vibra pero solo Marcel la presencia.

 

"Los extraño mucho" el hombre lloriquea, algo que no se permite muy seguido, él se ha inventado la idea de que el llanto es una manifestación de su tristeza que funciona como un río en el cual ha podido crear una presa, un muro de contención que de vez en cuando se revienta.

 

La noche transita, el hombre y su compañera caminan por la casa encendiendo lámparas, abriendo ventanas, preparando todo para las bienvenidas. El frío le teme, se rinde ante él y las brisas le bailan, una sonrisa breve le crece y es entonces que en su manto de seda celestial nacen destellos, su cuerpo es un esqueleto de vidrio que titila antes de musitar la plegaria.

 

"Orden divino de las cosas, os invoco porque soy parte de la vida, hermano del universo y guía de las almas sin cuerpo, acerca lo verde y lo maduro por un sagrado sendero que les guíe hacia mí." ignívomo, su náusea ardiente cayendo al suelo donde estrías de luz crecen al igual que una raíz pero de forma subitánea.

 

El zumbido de los aleteos lo hacía sentir su corazón palpitar con enternecimiento, un aliento de invierno se escapó de entre sus dientes cuando la primera mariposa entró a la casa por la venta a su derecha, encanto en la oscuridad una esfera de estigia que dentro conserva una flama de matices flavos de cirio.

 

De la esfera comenzaron a salir granas con la misma forma y así las brisas danzantes ahora las hacían girar alrededor suyo, el lugar se llenó de los símbolos físicos que las almas adaptaban en este plano. Animas atravesaban las esferas que hechizaban con amnesia y así, tan solo deshambridas del calor, se incendiaban con la lumbre hasta ser solo cenizas que al difuminarse terminaría por transportarlas a las veredas espirituales por las que ahora sus almas tendrían que viajar.

 

El dinamismo del ritual concentraba una energía que regeneraba las llamas, las esferas y así estas vacilaban en el aire donde en ocasiones se escuchaban los ecos de los corazones afligidos que barzoneaban, negándose a enamorarse del fuego infernal que no les permitiría ver a sus seres queridos.

 

Marcel se prosternaba ante ellas pero la mayoría del tiempo aprovechaba esos momentos para recordar a su familia, su memoria débil por el aislamiento solía olvidar la época en la que no estaba solo.

 

 

_Su frente empapada de sudor era constantemente besada por su Taat, tramos de rizos aplastados a su piel eran apartados por gentiles dedos, párpados se contraían con fuerza y uñas rasgaban las sábanas intentando contener el dolor, la sensación era aún más aguda que la que sintió la primera vez que se transformó en su lobo._

_"Taat, no quiero morir" sus palabras brotaron con un hipido amortiguado y en una cuestión de segundos había un aroma en el aire sedando su miedo, ahora sus gruñidos eran pequeños gemidos lastimeros._

_"Mi rayo de luna" brazos lo levantaban de la cama y lo acunaban contra el pecho del Omega que le había dado la vida. "Todo dolor es como una tormenta, Marcel" el infante restregó su rostro en el pecho de su mamá. "Cuando menos lo esperes, ya se habrá disipado"_

_El hombre sostuvo el cuerpo inquieto de su hijo, el conocimiento de que aquella experiencia era inevitable no hacía que dejará de sufrir al ver a su cachorro así._

_"Aghh" los dorsos de sus manos se enterraban en sus ojos como si el dolor fuera a reprimirse así, "Arde, arde mucho" su pies entraron en contacto con la tierra seca, el Omega apagó la farola, una vez extinta la luz era como si otro mundo se desvistiera frente a él._

_"¿Puedes verlas?" Marcel reconoció la voz de su hermano Harry, pero el asombro lo paralizó tanto que solo pudo asentir. "¿Cómo es?"_

_"Es mágico"_

_El silencio parecía eterno para el mundo fuera de su cuerpo, sin embargo él estaba seguro que nunca volvería a percibir el espacio de la misma manera que antes. No había sombras, no había luz, era completa y perpetua oscuridad abrazando el ambiente._

_Y de pronto, pequeños puntos de colores lo llamaban a lo lejos, sus pies descalzos caminaban a ese cúmulo de energía con euforia, no podía creer que las estrellas estaban tan cerca._

_"Son colores sin nombre"_

_Su cuerpo acelerándose, el dolor era un vago recuerdo, ahora conforme sus piernas lo llevaban hasta aquellos puntos sus ojos ámbar eran capaces de ver el espectáculo que aquellas criaturas creaban._

_"Hermosas" su murmuró provocó un destello verde, los puntos se agitaron como el polvo en un placar olvidado, saltando en todas las direcciones, creando un aura divina._

_Con su mano intentó acariciar aquel ser tan sublime que volaba frente a él, oscilando entre ondulados caminos, desapareciendo y volviendo al campo visual nuevamente. Las alas palmeaban el aire, contaminándolo de cenizas luminiscentes, aquella alma frente a él portaba una estructura vidriosa que reflejaba una luz ausente._

_"Bienvenido" la voz de una anciana brotó en la nada con una pizca de ternura._

_Cuando él giró su cuerpo con alerta se dio cuenta de que el mismo irradiaba una luz tan tenue como la de una vela, distraído por esta revelación ignoró la presencia frente a él, la mariposa continuaba levitando en la atmósfera, aguardando por su atención._

_"Eres un ser de luz" su rostro se dirigió a la bella entidad que paciente aguardaba._

_"¿Qué significa eso?" la curiosidad conmovió al espíritu y el eco de una risa resonó en el lúgubre ambiente._

_"Tú no posees la luz, tú buscas la luz"_

_"Eso suena a morir" el niño comentó, su alma poseída por un nuevo miedo._

_"¿Qué es la muerte?"_

_"Solo tengo nueve años, aún no lo sé" hombros se hundieron con vergüenza._

_"Esa no es excusa Mar, respóndeme, ¿Qué es la muerte?" el ámbar de sus pupilas contempló el negro lunar de los ojos de la mariposa._

_"Cuando el cuerpo de alguien se queda sin vida" el cristal continuo aleteando en la brisa de la oscuridad. "Taat dice que no somos nuestro cuerpo, que somos almas y tenemos un cuerpo: morir significa tan solo perder ese cuerpo"_

_"¿Entonces cariño, qué sucede después?"_

_"Empezamos un viaje" el ente musitó afirmativa, Marcel esforzó su vista para conseguir la memoria de aquella dimensión, temeroso de que como en los sueños, al despertar todo se esfumará._

_"La luz es la guía"_

_"Entiendo" delgadas, diminutas, negras piernas de un parásito se posaron sobre su frente y la caricia fue como los besos de su madre. "¿Qué es ese polvo?"_

_"Energía" ahora la osadía invadía su sistema, de a poco se acercó al cúmulo de partículas que flotaban, rotaban, danzaban en la gravedad. "Todo está compuesto por energía"_

_Él se atrevió a introducir su mano en aquel huracán instantes después de aquella respuesta, ondas se desplegaron en la dimensión, ruidosas e inquietas, trillones de electrones caminaban en las líneas sin un núcleo._

_"¿Incluso nosotros?" un oleaje de sentimientos acorraló su mente y abrazó su pecho._

_"El alma vibra gracias a la energía"_

_"¿Y de dónde viene la energía?" la pregunta tembló una vez fuera de su boca, Marcel sintió su nariz corriendo en fluidos y las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas._

_"El amor, el dolor, el vacío, son vibraciones de energía muy profundas pero no te ahogarás" el niño quiso decir que más bien se desbordaría pero en cambio, se sintió irritado por qué aún no obtenía su respuesta._

_"¿De dónde viene la energía?" repitió entre dientes, su vista se nublaba ante la tormentosa presencia de tantos sentimientos a la vez._

_"Curiosa la condición humana que no puede convivir con el misterio"_

_"Na' dice que cuando no entendemos algo vivimos en constante sensación de peligro y que por eso es importante entender las cosas, para que no nos quite la paz" la risa de la entidad esta vez fue cínica, burlona._

_"Si los seres vivos tuvieran conciencia absoluta del universo, no podrían existir, no conocerían la paz" Marcel frunció su ceño bajo las piernas de la mariposa. "El tiempo te permitirá entender el origen de la energía, se paciente"_

_"¿De dónde vienes tú?"_

_"No lo recuerdo, pero siento mucho frío" el niño por fin dejó llorar pero aun así sonreía triste._

_"Entonces, encontraré una fogata para ti" prometió._

_Entre parpadeos, la cándida luz de la cabaña se hizo presente, frente a él se encontraban los rostros de sus hermanos y su padre. La oscuridad se volvió un lugar escondido en su mente, ahora sus pupilas luchaban por adaptarse al espacio del plano donde su familia lo esperaba._

_"Taat, todo es muy borroso aquí" protestó con un mohín en los labios, el hombre asentía para después colocar sobre su nariz y orejas un accesorio que le dio claridad a la vista de su hijo. "Gracias"_

_"Eran de tu abuela, deberás cuidarlos" el menor asintió a su padre con una sonrisa que creció aún más al percibir los rostros emocionados de sus hermanos. "Dejadlo descansar, necesita reposo"_

_Gemidos decepcionados hicieron al Omega reír mientras arropaba a sus cachorros en sus correspondientes lechos, el hombre admiraba con devoción las miradas forestales, desérticas y tropicales de sus hijos, besando sus párpados una vez que estaban cubiertos bajo las sábanas._

_"¿Cómo se encuentra mi papilionem?" los trillizos saltaron de sus camas con rapidez al escuchar la voz que acompañaba la presencia de su madre._

_"¡Na' fue hermoso!" Marcel expresó mientras era levantado por la Alfa, sonriendo aún más ampliamente cuando la mujer besó su mejilla._

_"¡Taat! Marcel está recibiendo toda la atención de Na', no me parece justo" Edward protestó pero pronto la fragancia a lavanda de su padre distrajo su envidia, brazos finos lo sostuvieron contra su pecho. "Taat..."_

_"Libera esa envidia de tu pecho pequeño Alfa, siempre habrá amor para ti en esta casa" el trillizo de iris como el jade sonrió ante las palabras del hombre, él amaba a su madre pero su padre era como el sol para su humanidad y como la luna para su lobo._

_"Muy amado" la Alfa camino hasta su Omega, utilizando su brazo libre para envolver su cintura, los cinco ahora se encontraban en un aura reconfortante y de inmediato Marcel recordó las palabras de la mariposa._

_"Mi Alfa tornasol"_

La línea del recuerdo se reventó bajo la tensión de un ruido externo a su mente, irises ámbar se dirigieron hacia la dirección del sonido, encontrando ahí un rostro lleno de una combinación de asombro y temor. El Alfa sabía que su aspecto ahora mismo era el de un heredero de Itzpapálotl; con su rostro de lobo, manos de esqueleto, piernas de jaguar, una corona dorada y alas de mariposa monarca con navajas de obsidiana en los bordes, mirada alerta como los de una serpiente.

 

Sus ojos regresaron a su verde seco cuando el joven de pequeña complexión le miró directamente con el cosmos en la vista, sublime rostro iluminado por el fuego de las esferas, su aroma a miel, lana y menta sobre poblaba la habitación como las tribus a las tierras fértiles. 

 

La vestimenta blanca acompañada de la palidez de su piel le daba a pesar de la cándida luz un aspecto de fantasma y a pesar de todo, sería ante los ojos del Alfa el espectro de sombras más etéreo que alguna vez vio. Su cabello parecía haber sido cortado en un arranque de ira y entonces Marcel pensó en lo mucho que difirieran los largos de sus cabellos.

 

"¿Has venido para llevarme contigo?" la voz del Omega lo hacía recordar los dulces que su abuela solía preparar y así conmovido entendió que la pregunta pretendía obtener una confirmación a otra pregunta aún más profunda.

 

Él giró su cuerpo entero en dirección al hombre y entonces sintió aquellas zarcas pupilas recorrer su anatomía nahual, bajo la observación sus nervios competían con la razón y entonces habló con un tono feroz:

 

"¿Vendrías conmigo si así fuera?" Marcel se drogaba con el olor del Omega mientras el hombre tocaba la pared a su lado, intentando anclarse a algo. "Es grosero mirar de más Mipsique" rugió y a cambio la criatura cayó al suelo, sentándose en el pie de la escalera con un siseo en la boca. "Respóndeme" rogó esta vez y la confusión en el rostro de su visitante fue clara.

 

El Omega avanzó, levantándose del suelo y colocando su atención en las esferas donde veía el proceso de incineración ocurrir una y otra vez. Labios contraídos en sorpresa y después en desasosiego, para después gritar, corazón traicionado, ¿Cómo podía ser este ser él tan perverso dueño de aquel aroma?

 

"¡Dijiste que cuidarías de ellos! ¡Mentiste!" su reclamo paralizó a la bestia que lo escuchaba con una reacción perpleja. "Lo prometiste" las palabras estrujaron su pecho y en ese instante las esferas cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose como cristal, dejando vidrios rotos por los que el Omega ahora no se atrevió a avanzar. "¿Todo eso que me mostraste era para convencerme de dejarte hacer lo mismo conmigo?"

 

"¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!" su grito pareció evocar algo en el otro, párpados cerrándose rápidamente, un ceño fruncido que decía más de lo que el joven creía. "Yo no te mostré nada, tú me soñaste" mintió Marcel, su hocico mostrando filosos colmillos que no lograron asustar al hombre frente a él gracias al tono sereno con el que se expresó esta vez. "Tal vez es tu deseo de arder" el Alfa se río y entonces percibió el temblor en las rodillas del joven quien con párpados aún cerrados parecía percibir finalmente su olor.

 

"Tú vives aquí" razonó Louis cuando el aroma del romero y el jazmín lo dirigían hacia la entidad como si se tratase de la fuerza de atracción del magnetismo.

 

"¿Cómo algo muerto puede vivir?" sus pies frenaron a tiempo antes de pisar los vidrios rotos, deteniéndose a sí mismo y ahora dándose cuenta que si todo era como él lo creía- pisar los cristales no dolería, porque él ya estaba muerto. El sonido de un violento viento se ceñía alrededor de la vivienda, el vesánico joven conocía el riesgo de sus ideas.

 

Antes de que el Alfa pudiera prevenir, el Omega corrió en su dirección, pisando los cristales, la piel rota de sus pies sangrando y a pesar del dolor, éste no se detuvo hasta colindar con el organismo de la bestia. Con un suspiro arrebatado, Marcel extendió sus alas y los envolvió en una oscuridad donde no podía ver al joven, pero si sentirlo.

 

"Desquiciada criatura" murmuró en el oído del mismo que lloraba contra su pecho. "¿Entiendes ahora?" el heredero quiso reír cuando una cabeza asintió sobre su tórax.

 

"Estoy vivo" se estremeció ante el aliento caliente contra su descubierto hombro, temblando como luna en el agua. "Duele, duele, duele mucho..." el Alfa escondió su hocico en el joven, su larga lengua lamiendo el cuello del Omega, consiguiendo calmarlo dentro del capullo que sus alones formaban. "No quiero estarlo, por favor, llévame contigo"

 

La súplica fractura su razón, brazos se mueven bajo su manto y envuelven al hombre en un abrazo, el Alfa inhala su aroma desde la fuente y entonces se da cuenta que su olor es una tarde bajo una cobija de lana, el sabor un té de menta endulzado con miel, caliente en el paladar, en las manos, en los intestinos, es porcelana, vapor, un nirvana con esencia de refugio.

 

"Estamos donde necesitamos estar" su saliva absorbió el dolor de las heridas, párpados cerrados convirtiendo el vidrio en polvo, talones cicatrizando y de pronto los ojos del Omega se abren y están mirando sus sombras, pupilas iluminándose como relámpago en el cielo nocturno el frenesí de su soledad muriendo, sentimientos ficticios poseyendo al Alfa.

 

"¿Eres una ilusión? ¿Una sombra? ¿La realidad?" las alas los desenvuelven y entonces la orquesta del viento ambientaba el espectáculo que las esferas de fuego y las raíces creaban nuevamente.

 

"Un sueño Mipsique y un sueño, solo un sueño es" rayo sin llama, luz que ciega y entonces se extingue, la oscuridad se desviste, el Omega cae inconsciente por tercera ocasión en sus brazos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licántropo: Conversión legendaria de un hombre en lobo  
> Vagido: Gemido o llanto propio.  
> Nananwhe: Combinación de los términos -Nane- *Aire en Triqui y -Naawa- *Raíces en Yaquí.  
> Icor: En la mitología griega, el icor era el mineral presente en la sangre de los dioses.  
> Nima-Hai: Tierra Grande en Otomí.  
> Soona: -Luna- en Otomí.  
> Quid pro quo: *-Algo en cambio de algo- en Latín  
> Kaknob: *-Mar- en Maya.  
> Amasia: *sinonimo de Querido.  
> Na’: *Madre en Maya  
> Taat: *Padre en Maya  
> Quimeras: “Animal fabuloso”. En este sentido, se trata de un monstruo que, de acuerdo a las fábula griegas, expulsaba llamas por su boca, su cabeza era la de un león, torso de cabra y cola de dragón, era un monstruo terrible y considerado invencible, ya que expulsaba fuego por la boca y era enorme. La leyenda dice que esta bestia vagaba por las regiones de Asia Menor, generando terror entre la gente y devorando animales.
> 
> Itza: Forma abreviada del nombre Itzpapalotl que en la mitología azteca es la Diosa madre de la guerra, de los sacrificios humanos, patrona de la muerte y regidora del paraíso terrenal. Símbolo de renacimiento y regeneración.
> 
> Nahual: La palabra náhuatl para nahual es nahualli, que significa “lo que es mi vestidura o piel” y se refiere a la habilidad del nahual de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal
> 
> Estigio: laguna del infierno mitológico la cual creaba algo conocido como el “Sueño estigio’’. un vapor que sumerge en la amnesia a los muertos cuando llegan al Hades.


	5. 3. ✽

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"** **Sofócame, para que mis lágrimas puedan ser lluvia,**
> 
> **voy a regar la tierra que piso y así las flores volverán a crecer,**
> 
> **porque como la semilla, todo quiere vivir."**
> 
> _― La semilla, Aurora._

 

 

El silencio de la plantas devora la paciencia del anima que reposa en el pecho del inconsciente lobo, la postura rígida de un rendido organismo con macilento aspecto que contrasta con el resto de la vida en aquel invernadero. Párpados venosos de carácter humano permanecen cerrados, ignorantes a las travesuras de las estrellas que demonias, han postergado el invierno, voraces por las almas que pronto engullirán.

 

Parhí se entume sobre las flojas contracciones del tórax huesudo, el frío es cruel a pesar del cálido color del cielo, el solsticio se ha revertido y en su espera por un  _'adiós'_ o un  _'hasta pronto'_ , admira la larga melena de un castaño como los piñones que se enriza de manera elegante y la hace perderse en el recuerdo de cuando aquella cabellera comenzó a crecer a la par con la soledad de su dueño.

 

Ella realmente quisiera apreciar la aparente paz del licántropo, pero no puede y aunque desde su lugar todo es más enorme, ella sabe algo que el resto del mundo no: su amigo Marcel, se siente cada vez más pequeño en aquel universo que le miente y le dice que no cabe, que sobra, que por eso ha sido olvidado.

 

Y después de tanto tiempo, bajo sus patas nace una ola de oxígeno desesperado, el ser se levanta con frenesí, confundido y asustado, la nube de demencia inunda el río seco que es su conciencia hasta que sus garras atrapan las alas tiesas resbalando por su manto negro. El ceño se le arruga por instinto y cuando comprende el estado de su amiga, atiende a la nieve del otro lado del cristal.

 

''Alma mía, debes estar congelándote'' las patas se sumergen en la tierra hasta erguirse con pies humanos y descalzos, sus manos envolviendo a la mariposa naranja con extremo cuidado.

 

''Te has acostumbrado a la soledad y te has ido demasiado tiempo'' la pequeña criatura lamenta el condimento de su voz que huele intensamente a reproche.

 

''Lo siento tanto, Pi '' el hombre siente su labio temblar ante la idea de perder a su compañera pero no tiene tiempo para la culpa y el miedo cuando la siente entumecerse en su agarre.

 

Sin temblor alguno, el Alfa camina hasta el mirto floreado que reside en el centro del lugar, las flores transmitiendo la esperanza y el deseo de una estrella fugaz gracias a su forma tan distinguida pero gentil. El tronco del árbol se tuerce hasta abrir en su entraña un hueco para recostar el delicado organismo de Parhí, el hombre murmura disculpas e invoca al fuego para intentar proteger a la colorida criatura del invierno.

 

''Mi Alfa tornasol, no debes temer, siempre nos volveremos a ver'' un nudo parece formarse alrededor de su pecho cuando la escucha llamarle con el mismo apodo con el que solía hacerlo su madre. Se le escapan las lágrimas y al caer en la tierra se forman raíces, de las cuales crece presuroso un delgado tronco del que salen ramas, luego hojas, luego frutos, naranjas.

 

La fruta favorita de su mamá reluciendo del mismo color que las alas de su amiga.

 

''Estaré contando los días para tu regreso'' la yema de su dedo acaricia el alrededor del hueco hasta que este se cierra cuidadoso alrededor de su invitada. Marcel cae al suelo sintiendo una combustión de tristeza asfixiar cada parte de su ser, la melancolía custodiada es liberada y la boca se le seca cuando los gemidos de su naturaleza animal le gritan que ya no puede con aquella catástrofe en la que está encerrado.

 

Atrapado.

 

El recuerdo de la primera vez que Parhí le habló cuando estaba en aquel laberinto de perdición le densa la sangre, y bajo su piel corren fragmentos de cinabrio que le mutilan las arterias y le raspan los huesos. Sin quererlo, volvió a encontrar en ella la voz de la razón para salir de todos esos lugares oscuros, inefable alma de una joven que merecía más, la primera en escogerlo, en quedarse a su lado.

 

Y ahora tan sólo sentía en cada pulgada de su piel, las paredes encerrándolo de nuevo, la luz que lo escudaba de su tormento se había ido y no podía detener su llanto sabiendo que cuando el invierno acabará, el cuerpo de su amiga sería solo ceniza dentro del mirto, ella, que era enteramente alma, ya estaría cruzando abismos y rezando en el puente camino a la divinidad.

 

La promesa de volverse a ver era tan diminuta cómo la posibilidad de escapar aquel territorio donde había sido condenado a vivir en soledad. La ira brota en sus venas pero él nunca fue materia letal, él nunca luchó tras trincheras, ni vistió la piel de otro y mucho menos sintió arañazos en sus piernas, jamás llevó armadura ni disfraz, siempre fue transparente y así, al ver a través de él, su enemigo supo cómo herirlo.

 

Tal vez ese fue su error, mamá lo llamaba Alfa tornasol y él nunca entendió que mostrar todos nuestros colores, era poner todas nuestras cartas en la mesa para que el resto del mundo las viera.

 

Enterrando sus garras en la tierra, la frustración alimentándola, con la fuerza de su dolor crecen hilos intangibles que atraviesan su piel sangrientos y se extienden a cada rincón para nutrir las plantas, árboles y huertos en el invernadero. No sabía que le sostenía ni dónde podía encontrar algo de esperanza, se sentía a sí mismo arrastrarse entre los huesos y la carne de su organismo, buscando en cada célula algo con su nombre. 

 

Se engañó para curarse lo roto, las costuras le ardían pero intentó destilar su energía en los enigmas que habían causado las hermanas de Itzpapálotl, emigraban a su mente las preguntas cómo dinastías legendarias pero frente a todo iba aquella sobre la fría brisa, el aroma de lana húmeda, menta ardiente y miel densa.

 

Al darse la vuelta, la rama de un árbol se estiró frente a sus ojos cuál brazo de musa, de las hojas crecieron capullos, pétalos de un blanco porcelana abriéndose al igual que las alas de una harpía albina, folículos amarillentos contrastando para darle un toque caótico a aquella santidad. Entre sus dedos atrapa el ramillo, gruñendo complacido al percibir el aroma de las flores de tila y en respuesta, su estómago gruñó también, recordándole que a pesar de ser un heredero de Itzpapálotl, aún poseía un organismo mortal.

 

La realización en el borde de la lengua fue engullida cuando camino hasta la puerta del invernadero, nariz arrugándose ante el aroma ácido en su paladar y con cada paso, más nauseabundo. Las flores se rinden ante el pútrido olor, sumisas escondiéndose en el bolsillo del bruno manto, el viento aúlla con la elegancia de un arpa y se ven en el cielo las formas intrépidas que viajan veloces, copos de nieve caen con la intensidad de la risa de una hiena.

 

Arrogante agua helada que reclama la atención de lo existente, quemándolo todo de manera aguda, entumeciendo, adormeciendo.

 

Bajo sus pies helados cruje la madera, la sensación de ir en un barco detiene sus pasos, el sudor que resbala por su frente huele a pólvora y miedos, la palma derecha le tiembla al sostener el pomo de la puerta, la izquierda toma el borde de la capa para cubrirse y entonces camina.

 

El olor a vómito se intensifica y el Alfa se encuentra a sí mismo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro en sorpresa, al entrar a la cocina, las puertas de las estanterías se encuentran abiertas, trastes rotos, vegetales mordidos, frutas medio engullidas y medio vomitadas en la mesa, el lavabo apestando a saliva agría, el desorden lo hace temblar con rabia.

 

El omega.

 

El enfado se disipa en el instante que percibe el eco de un corazón latiendo a hurtadillas, Marcel corre en su búsqueda pero un monstruo atraviesa la pared y le sonríe perverso en plena luz, la inercia lo deja frente la criatura de amarillenta consistencia que le impide el paso, los ojos de zorro se encogen al verle empuñar la navaja de obsidiana de su abuela.

 

''¿Qué has hecho?'' de la azafranada materia salen ondas amordazadas, pidiendo auxilio. Sin indecisión alguna, sus esqueléticas extremidades sujetan a la criatura de múltiples miradas por el cuello, enterrando el arma en su garganta, cortando hasta el estómago del cual sale un bulto pestífero de insectos muertos, mariposas.

 

La bestia continúa mirándole aún con las entrañas vacías, su boca se hace más ancha cuando está a punto de reírse en su cara, la expresión de una alimaña con una misión cumplida. Finalmente se deforma en un zorro que huye con una mueca de victoria y en aquella forma, el Alfa es capaz de oler al dueño la magia que posee a aquel animal.

 

El pánico le devora los pulmones cual piraña, pero él camina, avanza con sus oídos entumecidos por el terror que fabrica su imaginación, el olfato permitiéndole llegar al lugar donde ve al omega gemir desquiciado. Lo encuentra hincado frente al inodoro, gimiendo con la náusea resbalando de su boca, el abundante desecho desborda del retrete y se escurre hasta el suelo, ensuciando las rodillas de quién ante un torzón regurgita de nuevo, resbalando con el vómito y colindando con la porcelana.

 

''¡Me abandonaste!'' el grito rompe el silencio que desquicia al hombre. El omega se sienta en el charco de sus desperdicios con una expresión abrumada, los pensamientos parecen destellos oscuros riéndose en su mirada, son demonios los que le enferman con tanta intensidad. 

 

Sostiene su cruenta nariz, las pupilas le brillan cual minas de gemas preciosas, pero su poder claramente es la palabra, con la que podría hacer a los gigantes sentir y al mundo arder.

 

''Nunca me fui'' el Alfa suspira cuando aquello le sale de la boca sin motivo, la expectativa desintegrada por el ácido en el suelo, su humanidad tiembla entera al ver aquellos ojos furiosos. Sin embargo, las otras partes de su alma, el lobo, el jaguar, la monarca, la muerte y la diosa dentro suyo vibran traviesos, ansiosos, ¿Quién eres tú?

 

"Mientes"

 

''Parece que no sabes existir sin desangrarte,  _Mipsique_ '' Marcel siente la resaca de la ausencia al escuchar el hueso de la nariz sangrienta crujir cual hojas secas, palpitaciones descolocadas lo hacen darse cuenta que en vez de una apología su hablar ha implicado otra cosa.

 

''¿Qué sabes tú de existir si no eres real?''

 

''Baja tu guardia pequeño, no es necesaria''

 

''Mi nombre es Louis'' la hostilidad mueve su quijada, pero cuando en las comisuras de sus labios comienza a brotar un gruñido, este es reemplazado por un gemido. El omega se agarrá la piel de su vientre con desespero, buscándole sentido al desastre en lo que su percepción oscila entre la luz de la ventana y la forma oscura frente a él.

 

El menester por rogar le abruma, siente que la sombra puede notarlo, pero aceptar que aquella figura existe fuera de sus sueños lo enferma, lo obliga a sentir a las carnívoras e insaciables engullir sus órganos.

 

''Hay algo en mi panza''

 

Marcel se encoge en sí mismo al ver bajar su cuello ondas de un azul oscuro, sus híbridos colmillos acarician la comisura de sus labios cuando ve el hechizo expandirse, detalles corriendo por la piel del menor, detalles de curvas lentas que circulan y forman espirales de los que se asoman fantasmas de mariposas, están muriendo dentro de él.

 

La fuerza emotiva de su dolor toma forma de hoyos, pozos donde las almas sin cuerpo se esconden y se asfixian.

 

''Has devorado sin balance, Louis''

 

''¡Pero tenía hambre! Mucha, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?''

 

''Engulliste todo lo que encontraste, ensuciando esta casa y dejando a su dueño sin alimento para el invierno''

 

''Iba a devolverlo todo''

 

''Mientes, aún después de acusarme a mí de hacerlo''

 

''¡Dije que iba a devolverlo! No estoy mintiendo''

 

''Oh, estoy seguro de que lo has devuelto todo''

 

Pasionales reclamos consiguen que el pequeño agache su cabeza avergonzado, la culpa inunda al hombre oculto cuando huele el marchito y húmedo olor del desprecio. Percatandose de que su actitud misoneísta genera una aura opresiva en el lobo, permitiendo la reproducción de aquellas fuerzas azules que le rodean con malestar y angustia.

 

''No podía mantenerlo dentro, no puedo, juro que lo intenté''

 

Turbulentas líneas intangibles giran a su alrededor semejantes a un huracán a escala, un profundo espesor emotivo le envuelve por completo y Marcel siente una familiaridad al verlo, un recuerdo suicidándose en un pozo profundo.

 

''Te creo''

 

La efigie de la desconfianza se disfraza de un omega en lana sentado en un charco de vómito y sangre. Entrelazado encuentro de frágiles almas, aterradas y anudadas en aquel instante. Se iban concentrando de a poco otras fuerzas; sentimientos, luego pensamientos.

 

El claustro sigilo de sus pasos hace a la criatura levantar las manos para palpar, y encontrarlo.

 

''¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?'' el omega cierra los ojos, negando en respuesta y volviendo a negar cuando siente huesos levantarlo por las axilas, su miedo haciendo a su organismo temblar, creando líneas palpables de turbias que murmuran letanías siniestras en su cabeza. ''Puedo encender una vela''

 

''¿Podría verte así?'' el heredero escucha a su lobo llorar desmesurado en la umbría que lo protege, mendigando por un tacto ajeno que asesine la opresión de aquel encierro.

 

''No'' el sol conjura a la noche y ella sublime le responde, sumergiendo en penumbras la habitación donde el joven ha comenzado a desnudarse de la lana sucia, dándose cuenta que una flama flota a su lado lo ilumina en su despoje, y lo guía a la tina donde el agua caliente calma sus tiriteos.

 

Se refugia presuroso en la sustancia que refleja la luz del fuego, sus nalgas rozan la superficie, se envuelve entero con sus extremidades. Su atención en la sombra de una mano en el borde de la bañera y pronto se percata que por sus pulmones transita un aire reconfortante, su corazón adquiere la paz de un conejo dormido.

 

''Tu eres el dueño de esta casa ¿No es así?'' sus dedos navegan en el agua hasta el espectro, pero este de inmediato se retrae, causando que la decepción se resbale en él como la lluvia por las montañas.

 

''Algo así'' al sentarse en el suelo, Marcel siente los familiares escalofríos, la incertidumbre y los nervios, sus alternos lo desvisten de su armadura sin revelarlo, permitiéndole mostrarse entero, pero se les olvida que no lo está.

 

''¿Ya no te pertenece?''

 

''¿Has escuchado aquello de que lo que tocas, no existe realmente?'' la pregunta le sale de la boca sin mesura alguna, la filosofía es más suave que la realidad.

 

''¿Cómo puedes tocar algo si no existes?''

 

''Es verdad...pero creo que alguna vez lo hice''

 

''¿Eres un fantasma?''

 

''Algunos días así parece, un fantasma de lo que solía ser'' concuerda con el manifiesto porque así se ha sentido una vez libre de sus personajes, pero sumerge su vergüenza en la tina, ahogándola para que no se vuelva comida de otras fuerzas.

 

''¿Que eras antes?''

 

''No estoy seguro, ¿y tú?''

 

El Alfa lo contempla en silencio por un par de minutos hasta levantarse y dirigir la atención a los vitrales de la ventana por los que entra una tenue luz de luna, pero sin interés alguno por el mismo anochecer que ha presenciado durante años, vuelve la mirada al joven que ahora se talla la piel con su barra de jabón.

 

''Alimento maldito'' las palabras son tan bruscas tal como las uñas que escarban la piel con violencia, la expresión de asco y sofocamiento es más inmensa de lo que cualquier par de ojos podrían ver. "Eso era"

 

Los seres ignoran la magnitud de lo que sienten, al no poder ver las fuerzas, pretenden que no existen a pesar de que en ocasiones pueden olerlas, sentirlas e incluso escucharlas. Si Marcel pudiera prestarles sus sentidos, podrían darse cuenta de lo palpable, de lo tangible que son las fuerzas emocionales, podrían tal vez entender el carácter letal de lo pasional, podrían darse cuenta que a veces huele a gases putrefactos y en otras ocasiones a laureles, gloria.

 

Su madre solía ser muy buena oliendo esas fuerzas, por eso era una de las mejores guerreras y aún así todas las noches le preguntaba a Marcel por el estado de su aura, ¿A qué olían sus hermanos más allá de su esencia natural? ¿Si había escuchado algún demonio riendo tras la sonrisa de su Taat?

 

De algún día a este instante de su vida, el sabor a acre vuelve a sus papilas rehenes de un recordatorio incesante, las formas alrededor de la criatura se anudan y se rompen, revelando un ánima cual diente de león sosteniendo una piedra edificada de entrelazados cristales rotos. El desmesurado ser se retrae en el agua caliente, percatándose de sus pasos alrededor de la tina, aquello que arde cual hielo en su pecho muta a un ronroneo que ruega por algo que Marcel no entiende.

 

Huraña sensación lo muerde, él se siente de papel y los ojos del omega son una ola de agua marina en la noche que lo empapa, la costumbre de piedra se deshace ante semejante luz y sombra, su alma no se siente intacta y por algún instinto imprudente, él estira su mano fuera de su manto.

 

El cuerpo ávido se levanta en sus rodillas, acercándose a la mano que aparece en la oscuridad, de los huesos frente a él crece piel humana e uñas, sus dedos están a un suspiro del otro y cuando se tocan finalmente, se escucha una cáscara de nuez crujir. Marcel no había conocido balacera más peligrosa que la de aquellas pestañas revoloteando, sus costillas parecen abrirse para un corazón que crece y late, late, late, está vivo.

 

El Alfa siente desde su lugar las espinas, la pólvora y las cenizas en su corazón, en sus pulmones, en su garganta, en cada órgano, conducto, glándula de su ser. Sale del baño abrumado porque en lugar del silencio, puede escuchar su propia respiración, vibra en su sistema el miedo y el esplendor de sentir algo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo, -plena conciencia de sí mismo, calcinada mente recuerda la isla en llamas que solía ser. Aquel joven ha vuelto a edificar ese cuerpo de arena, el mar está intentando regresarle aquello.

 

Su aliento frío le recuerda que el invierno no se ha ido y que está vivo, que ahora es capaz de sentir sus pulmones inhalar, transformar el oxígeno y exhalar, helados dedos se extienden hacia su nariz, sintiendo cada partícula, viéndolas salir de él con gracia para luego disiparse. En su contemplación piensa que por fin podrá utilizar la leña apilada en el jardín, la misma que cortó cuando recién fue condenado pero que luego descubrió que era completamente inútil ya que no podía sentir las bajas temperaturas.

 

Envuelto en aquella línea de pensamiento se olvidó del joven en su casa hasta que al agacharse, la flor de tila cayó de su bolsillo antes de que pudiera tomar la madera. Enferma criatura, tan envenenada por la vida, devorada por el dolor y castigada por existir, Marcel recogió la flor recordando a su padre, los tés de tila que bebía cada noche y que perfumaban la casa, llenándola de paz con aquel dulce aroma que en ocasiones se impregnaba a su esencia.

 

Arrugando los párpados intentó evocar el sonido de su voz, el ritmo de sus mimos, el olor de su alegría, algo, algo más allá de su rostro, pero no pudo y lo destrozaba saber que no podía recordar las nanas de su padre, sus brazos sosteniéndolo después de una pesadilla, su voz, su voz, su voz diciendo que lo amaba. 

_¿Cómo podía olvidarse del omega que le dio la vida?_  Sus pensamientos se volvían una telaraña de desasosiego y añoranza por qué al pensar en su padre, pensaba en todos y al final terminaba por cuestionarse lo más difícil  _¿Cómo podía el omega que le dio la vida olvidarse de él?_ Incapaz de lidiar con la respuesta de aquella pregunta, decidió concentrarse en recoger más flores de tila del invernadero, pensando que tal vez podría prepararle un té al omega que le ayudará a aliviar un poco su estómago. 

 

Avanzó entonces con una sonrisa demente, sus pies sentían el hielo bajo sus plantas, su mente en un deleite mientras su piel y sistema nervioso eran torturados, por loco que pareciera, era como si finalmente pudiera hacerse camino en un bosque de zarzas espinosas, como si por fin mereciera tener un espacio.

 

La jaula se ha convertido en pájaro. La nieve en sus cejas se derrite cuando estas se arrugan al entrar y notar el estado del invernáculo, repleto de verdes árboles con enormes ramas, frutos vibrantes y flores vanidosas, una primavera en cautiverio.

 

Siente con nervio las miradas silenciosas de las cosas, esas con la profundidad y la agudeza de las risas de un wendigo a punto de devorar un hada despistada, no hay palabras en el lenguaje de la naturaleza, Marcel lo sabe pero no entiende lo que sucede. Se limita las ideas y con ello va sintiendo la tensión en su muñeca cuando arranca los peciolos del vástago, los folículos de la tila salpican su cabello y la vibración del corte murmura:

 

''Escuchad''

 

La leña se le resbala de su agarre y las flores caen en su bolsillo antes de que Marcel pueda retroceder asustado, lágrimas frías se resbalan por su piel caliente y un campo de energía une cada hoja, los pétalos se incendian y la estructura habla de nuevo;

 

''Escuchad la estela creada por el agua y condenada por el fuego'' el Alfa reconoce la voz que se repite con claridad, el alivio le desinfla el pecho y le relaja los huesos.

 

Con inquietud reafirma su agarre en la leña y regresa a la casa, su cuerpo atiende el desastre en la cocina mientras su mente se acelera con las posibilidades detrás de aquel mensaje, manos limpian el vómito y las cáscaras aún en aquel estado de trance. Inconsiderados movimientos causando fuertes sonidos, sus dedos cuentan las comidas que apenas se podrán realizar, al menos hasta que el subconsciente le recuerde la primavera que hay en cada rincón del invernadero a pesar del invierno.

 

El trapo salpica gracias a torpes acciones aunque después de un rato, el espacio ha dejado de oler a los desechos de un estómago y Marcel finalmente vuelve en sí, sin ninguna respuesta aún mientras desmiembra los ramillos de tila, dejándolos caer en agua hirviendo, el aroma evoca tanto pero se encuentra a sí mismo negándose a recordar.

 

Enciende la chimenea con algo de entusiasmo, contemplando el fuego hambriento de borde azul que se expande por la madera, su dedo se acerca a la lumbre curioso y cuando siente el penetrante dolor, se retrae impresionado, observando la piel roja que después de lamerla vuelve a su tono natural.

 

Sus sentidos de pronto están alerta cuando escucha las escaleras crujir, aquel pulso de conejo se hace presente cuál tambor en su tímpano, Marcel lo huele antes de que de un paso más y se cubre el rostro con su manto, sentándose en el sillón y sonriéndole ahora a la taza con humeante té en la mesilla.

 

El Omega desciende los escalones goteando, cuerpo desnudo temblando, oliendo a jabón, terror y finalmente consuelo al percibir con sus fríos ojos la presencia del fuego. Y camina a el y se inca cuál creyente del viejo mundo en un templo, las palmas de sus manos se tocan una a la otra, acercándose a la materia como si esta fuese un deidad que le envuelve cual hijo perdido.

 

En el movimiento se escucha un arpa rompiéndose, una melodía gloriosa de carácter soberbio pero al parecer solo él la ha escuchado porque el silencio es realmente fracturado por su respiración. Él sabe que la criatura no puede verlo, pero a pesar del conocimiento, sus sentidos le dicen que esos ojos atraviesan toda capa y toda magia, su entraña se revuelve cual huracán, el joven alza su brazo hacia él de la manera que lo ha hecho ya en varias ocasiones y el Alfa hace lo mismo que en ellas, se retrae a pesar de estar ya lo suficientemente lejos.

 

Pero por alguna razón, el omega es capaz de escucharlo, de sentirlo: el sonido de sus pasos deforma la boca pálida, Louis se lleva el brazo al pecho y se lo envuelve. La combustión de emociones ocurre en segundos, Marcel se encuentra a sí mismo saltando cuando percibe el sonido de la taza deslizándose en los dedos del otro:

 

Su lobo se encuentra gimiendo en su deseo de tacto, de inhalar la nueva esencia, de marcar al otro lobo con la suya, el jaguar se encuentra siseando incómodo en sus hombros porque este extraño animal herido ha traspasado su territorio.

 

La diosa se ríe cándida a su lado con satisfacción y arrogancia una vez que el omega ha dejado de venerar al fuego, siempre deseosa de atención, la monarca tan solo aletea acelerada bajo el efecto de las nuevas feromonas en el ambiente. La muerte, a diferencia de todos, tiembla compasiva, el aliento frío le sacude los huesos, porque más allá de la melancolía con la que siempre ve la vida, esta vez hay una compasión casi prohibida.

 

''¿No te cansas de causar desorden?'' el joven desnudo se sienta el suelo, su espalda al fuego y su atención en el vapor de la taza, no hay gesto en su rostro que indique que lo ha escuchado, y la frustración se libera en su voz con un siseo. ''¡Acabo de limpiar la cocina y ahora has mojado la madera!'' Marcel calla al darse cuenta con sus propios ojos que el salpicadero de antes, ha desaparecido cual éter.

 

''¿Es para mí?'' el Alfa exhala, irritado consigo mismo cuando el joven ignora su episodio y pregunta con aquel tono precavido, señalando la taza.

 

''Sí, tila con miel, te hará bien''

 

''¿Te enojaras de nuevo si no logró mantenerlo?''

 

''No, no lo haré, lo siento, solo, estoy cansado'' la diosa se ríe de su tartamudeo y bajo el manto las mejillas se le incendian con vergüenza. ''Lo prometo''

 

''¿Podrías tú confiar en algo que no puedes ver?'' Marcel quiere decirle que sí, pero se siente incapaz de responder con algo que no suene como un patético discurso.

 

''Sigues dudando de mi existencia a pesar de escucharme respirar y caminar'' sus palabras flotan con una pizca de picardía y el hombre sabe que es el lobo queriendo jugar.

 

''¿Porque debo de confiar en algo que se esconde?'' Louis está tomando la taza, llevándola a sus labios donde el ruido de pequeños sorbos van acompañando la relajación de su cuello. Gemidos brotan de un paladar enamorado, té y jarabe se le escurren por la barbilla hasta su pecho, frágiles dedos arrastran la sustancia de nuevo hasta su boca, buscando aquel placer. ''Todo puede ser una ilusión mientras estás muriendo'''

 

''¿Por qué insistes en morir?'' el hombre se mira a sí mismo con desconcierto, porque aquello que ha salido de su boca ha sido una daga que le ha perforado la garganta.

 

''Hace semanas sentí que había muerto, y desperté, hace unas horas volví a sentir que moriría, y desperté. ¿No serás tú quién no me deja morir?'' fuego verde ardiendo en su aura, tintes lilas de algo enteramente suyo.

 

''No'' musita con calma mientras siente huesos envolver su mano, la muerte está rogando por tomarlo, acabar con el dolor pero él no puede dejarlo, no ahora que por fin tiene una oportunidad de escapar. Él sabe que es egoísta, pero sobre todo, sabe que es una excusa.

 

El omega tiembla indiscreto, caminando torpe, volviendo al pie del fuego en la chimenea, envolviéndose frente a la lumbre, gimiendo cuando está quema de más, su esencia se vuelve un amargo sabor a menta, duro como miel fría, lana maloliente.

 

Se encoge con pies fríos en el ladrillo donde cenizas y polvo se acumulan, Marcel no encuentra las palabras para pedirle que no llore, el fuego al recibir las lágrimas protesta, bufa y crece, las llamas ahora llegan al rostro del joven quien ha dejado de temblar. Su camino hasta la chimenea no atrae la atención del otro, párpados cerrados lo ignoran y de sus labios secos nace una advertencia hueca.

 

''El fuego no es algo con lo que jugar, te quemarás'' mirada con mirada, ambos lobos contemplaban lo que del otro perciben, la leña cruje suavemente, pupilas decoradas por coronas de fuego, sistemas mitad crudos y mitad quemados, entumecidos, ardiendo.

 

''Solo quiero un poco de calor'' el Alfa gime arrepentido frente al rostro de su nuevo compañero, el lobo se muerde la pierna molesto, el impulso es un aire que deforma el fuego y atrae con sensualidad la atención del omega.

 

Desfiguradas ramas naranjas combustionan con lentitud, bultos que parecen frutos crecen de ellas hasta que se rompen, estallan partículas diminutas que flotan frente a un rostro atento y entonces el fuego sereno se distorsiona, chispas se unifican y de la forma, oscilan armas. El centro de la noche es la oscuridad que manda en todo, en cada rincón incluso de la imaginación.

 

La telaraña espectral se detiene, el día se ha vuelto ayer, yéndose a los muchos días en esa eternidad palpable, el despojo de la realidad también se detiene. Silenciosas bocas roen en el frívolo espacio, cuando su mente percibe al joven frente a él, su corazón salta como si lo hubiese olvidado, altanera conciencia vuelve con avidez, con la necesidad de estar viva. No hay destello alguno en el desnudo omega, desgraciado organismo que lo mira de vuelta y le incomoda, hormigas caminando bajo su piel.

 

''Esta bien si eres solo una ilusión, esta bien morir''

 

''Aún así tienes miedo'' una herida abierta no solo huele a sangre.

 

''Hay que morir para renacer''

 

''¿Que pasá si no te dejó morir?''

 

''Déjame renacer entonces, déjame creer que ya no soy lo que fui, ya no puedo soportarlo...''

 

Hay verdades que duelen a cada instante del día, lugares a los que volvemos aún estando en otra parte, porque el alma está en ninguna parte, porque no pertenece y no es, como un niño sin nombre o un cuerpo sin cabeza. Ambos saben esto y por eso no es necesario decirlo, un rostro serio contempla un rostro desecho que ruega por desaparecer una identidad que pesa, _¿De qué sirve dejar el dolor atrás si la mera existencia es una piedra que no nos deja avanzar?_

 

''¿Cómo debería llamarte mañana?'' la pregunta causa un bufido exasperado, el joven entiende que despertará y al seguir respirando podrá pretender que ya no es el mismo, por lo menos en aquel remoto lugar donde un Alfa cuida y se esconde de él. Nadie nace sabiendo su nombre, quiere decir, pero termina pensando en el nombre que nunca tuvo eso que le arrebataron, en lo que ella le arrebató.

 

''Luna'' responde finalmente con algo de sangre resbalando por su lastimada nariz, voz firme como la de un guerrero que ha arrancado el corazón de quién destruyó alguna vez todo lo amado.


End file.
